Ten & Rose: A Returned Life
by FanOfAllTrades8094
Summary: Rose managed to get back to the real universe without tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. She does this by making a machine that folds not tears the walls of the universe. She got back about six months ago and has been looking for the Doctor. She lives alone, but her mum, little sister Sadie, and Pete live right down the road. TenToo will have a different life!
1. Together Again

_Rose managed to get back to the real universe without tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. She does this by making a machine that folds not tears the walls of the universe. She got back about six months ago and has been looking for the Doctor. She knows he will turn up soon. To pay bills Rose took up a job at Torchwood that Jack Harkness had offered her. (This is before the meta-crisis Doctor is created and the Doctor is traveling alone at the moment.)_

**Rose's POV:**

"_Another day at Torchwood."_ I think as I grab my coat and head out the door. I clock in at exactly 9:27 for the night shift with Jack.

"Well hello!" Jack flirts.

"Jack…stop it." I reply.

"What?! I was just saying hello! Why does everyone think when I say hello I'm flirting?!"

"That's flirting for you." I say.

"Whatever, what are you working on tonight?" He asks.

"Sorting files of aliens that Torchwood knows about from the ones the general public knows about, you?" I ask Jack as he hits the DOWN button on the lift.

"Another night of checking security logs." He says with a sigh. "Wish we were allowed to drink at work."

I roll my eyes and walk toward my office.

Sitting in the chair I hear a sound that makes me drop the papers I'm sorting. "Jack, do you hear that or am I going crazy?!" I say into the communicator on my desk.

"You're not going crazy, I hear it too." He answers.

I jump out of my chair, almost knocking my desk over in the process.

I run out the front door of Torchwood Institute and duck as the TARDIS flies over my head and narrowly avoids hitting Torchwood Tower. The TARDIS engines wheeze to a halt and Jack comes out and stands next to me. I can tell that we are looking at the back of the TARDIS and the doors are facing the other way.

I hear the familiar squeak of the doors and the Doctor yell something at the TARDIS. Out walks the doctor in his brown pin-striped suit, blue tie, and dirty white converse. He walks around the side of the TARDIS and locks his eyes with mine.

**Doctor's POV:**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I yell as my lovely TARDIS lurches to the right. I flip leavers, hit buttons, and only just manage not to hit Torchwood Tower. I land as gracefully as I can with such little power.

I'm coming back to Cardiff to let the TARDIS charge on top of what was once the rift.

I grab my trench coat and make sure my Sonic Screwdriver is in my pocket before stepping out. It's a cool, clear night for Cardiff, about midnight. Although there is always someone on duty in Torchwood, _"Perhaps Jack is on duty."_ I think as I walk around the side of the TARDIS.

I'm right that Jack is on duty, but that's not what stops me dead in my tracks and almost makes my hearts stop beating. Standing next to Jack is Rose Tyler, my lovely companion who had been sucked into the parallel universe abou years ago. The time without her had been excruciating, he had had another companion, Martha, but it wasn't the same, he had wanted Rose back.

Not in control of my actions I drop my coat and lurch toward Rose, who runs toward me at the same time. Without words we run strait into each other's arms, the way we used to after dangerous adventures that we were amazed we had both survived. For the first time in my life time doesn't matter to me. We stand there like that for what could be minutes, or hours, only to break apart when Jack pipes up. "Rose we should really go back to our posts."

I pull back but hold Rose out by her shoulders and look into her eyes. "How did you get back?" I ask.

**Rose's POV:**

With the Doctor's arms around her she finally let herself think of how lonely she had felt for the past year and a half.

"Rose we should really go back to our posts." Jack pipes.

At this the Doctor pulls back and holds me at arm length, "How did you get back?"

"In the parallel universe I worked for the parallel Torchwood where we built a machine that folds the walls of the universe without tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. I used that to get back, and it teleported me right on the roof of the real Torchwood Tower where Mr. Harkness here was on break. It was so funny; he was so shocked he almost fell of the building. I got here about six months ago, with no way of contacting you, but I knew you would come here sooner or later." I answer.

"Holy…TARDIS…of…Gallifrey." Is all he can say.

"Rose if we don't get back in soon, the tower is going to lock us out!" Jack says.

"Alright." I take the Doctor's hand and walk toward the tower.

"So, what brings you to Cardiff?" Jack asks once we're back inside.

"Refueling." He says. "That's why the landing was so bad."

"Seemed normal to me." I laugh.

"Hey! Last I checked you can't fly her very well either!" He says trying to suppress his smile.

"Yes, but I haven't been flying her for centuries." I reply.


	2. Sadie

_-__-_Authors Note_-_

_Jackie and Pete (Parallel Universe) have another daughter named Sadie, who Rose cares for deeply._

The Doctor doesn't have time to reply before my mobile goes off. I answer with Jack and the Doctor looking at me expectantly.

"Hello?"

"Mum?" I ask, "Why'd you phone me at work?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I was wondering if I could drop Sadie off there, she had another nightmare and only wants you." She answers.

"I guess you could, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Sadie?" The Doctor asks to no one in particular.

"Hush!" I say.

"Who was that?" My mum pipes.

"The Doctor!" I say unable to keep the away the smile that spreads across my face.

"Really! He finally came to Cardiff, what for?" She asks.

"Sadie?" The Doctor asks again.

"Can't talk right now mum, just bring Sadie on over." I reply, hanging up the phone.

"Sadie?!" The Doctor says, this time directing the question at me.

"Chill Doctor, Sadie is my little sister. Well half-sister, well…I don't know. Parallel dad and real world mum, it's just a bit confusing." I reply.

"Oh, cool, how old is she?" He asks.

"Four and she knows all about you. I told her our adventures as bedtime stories." I answer.

The Doctor's eyes brighten at this little fact. "Really, does she like me?"

"Oh, yes! She thinks you're the best person in the universe…next to me." I look at the Doctor mischievously at this last part.

"Next to you. Well that can be expected, because you are the best person in the universe, even to me." He says meeting my eyes.

-Authors Note-

Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought it was cute!


	3. Love

-Authors Note-

_Sorry about the wait, I have had a lot of school work to do._

**Rose's POV:**

I can't keep the smile from crossing my face as I throw myself into his arms. Then he whispers in my ear the one thing I know he was trying to tell me five and a half years ago. "I love you."

I pull back and plant a light kiss on his lips before turning back around to see a slightly baffled Jack. He looks at me for about half a second before the A/C comes on, that's when I see the papers blow out of my office and all over the lobby.

"Oh My Stars! I forgot I dropped all the papers when I heard the TARDIS." I squeak as I run and start picking up the papers that are now all over the lobby. Jack and the Doctor also jump for papers.

"How many are there?!" The Doctor asks.

"Take the number of aliens Torchwood knows about and multiply that by ten or more!" Jack calls from across the room.

"Someone turn off the A/C!" I screech as papers hit me in the face.

"Where's the thermostat?" The Doctor pops up next to me.

"On the wall next to my office!" I answer. He walks over to the wall and sonics the thermostat. As the papers begin to settle I hear a knock on the front door. "Start picking up papers while I go get Sadie and my mum!"

**Doctor's POV:**

He obeys Rose and start picking up papers as she goes to greet her mother. When I look up I see Jackie and a little girl in Rose's arms who must be Sadie. I have a moment of almost vertigo; Sadie is a dead ringer for Rose. If Rose didn't dye her hair blond. Sadie had Rose's brown eyes and brown hair, (Which he guessed was Rose's natural hair colour.)

"Rosey who's that?" Sadie asks pointing at him.

He couldn't help but smile, "Rosey?"

She gives him a playful glare before answering her little sister. "That's the Doctor."

"Hello." He pipes as Sadie's eyes grow round with awe.

Rose puts her down and she runs up to the Doctor. "You're the Doctor, the man with the Blue Box?" She asks shyly.

"Yes." He replies crouching down to get to her eye level.

Without warning Sadie throws her arms around him. She's so cute; he can't resist lightly hugging her back. When she lets go she says, "Thank you!"

I look at her, slightly baffled, "For what?"

"Saving the un- un"

"Universe," Rose finishes for her little sister who's having trouble pronouncing the big word.

"Un-i-ver-se," she says slowly.

He smiles, "You're welcome."

Sadie runs back and Rose picks her back up.

"Jackie!" He says. He is immediately greeted with a slap to the face. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For leaving us on that bloody bay!" He could tell she wanted to say something worse but wasn't about to say anything of the sort in front of a four year old.

"Sorry-" He was cut off as Jackie hugged him before saying goodbye to Sadie and leaving.

On her way out the door she called over her shoulder, "Clean up this mess!"

I rubbed the side of my face and looked at Rose. "Nine hundred and four years and I've been slapped by someone's mother twice. Both times it was your mum!"

Rose laughs, setting Sadie down. She walks up to him and says something he didn't expect, but was glad to hear. "I love you too." She kisses him and then walks over to help Jack pick up the papers.


	4. Time Angels (No, Not Weeping Angels)

_-Authors Note-_

_(The wings are like the ones in the picture, but gold.)_

_Also this is a pretty long chapter!_

**Doctor's POV:**

After Rose kissed him he had no idea what to do.

"Come help us will you?!" Captain Jack calls from across the room. I shake my head to clear it before walking over to help pick up the papers. I look up for a moment and see Rose smiling at nothing. At that same moment Sadie knocks over a bowl of bananas onto the floor bringing Rose to reality. She jumps up and walks over to help her little sister pick up the bananas, then peels one for her.

"She wanted a banana." Rose says, walking over, "Bananas are good." I smile at her impression of me.

"Well, they are." I say, picking up the last of the papers.

**-LATER-**

Sadie, asleep on the couch in the lobby begins to scream. I stand quickly, unsure of what to do. Rose darts out of her office and goes to the little girl's side. After that I'm in awe of how fast and how well Rose wake's, calms down and puts the tiny sniffling human back to sleep.

"Was she okay?" I ask.

"Yeah…" She says. "She has some fierce nightmares."

"Rose… what was the nightmare about, did she tell you?"

"The Daleks." She looks at her feet.

"You told a four year old about the Daleks!" I try not to sound to upset.

"No!" She spouts. "Sorry, no I didn't tell her, I wouldn't do that."

"Then how does she know about the Daleks?"

Rose turns on her heels and starts pacing over her face. "She lives around me!"

"Have the Daleks attacked you?" I ask.

"No, but she is so much like me, see can see very small parts of time."

I look at her, confused. "What's that got to do with this?"

"The Time Vortex, the heart of the TARDIS. Part of it, a very small part was left after you extracted it from me. Over time it became stronger, until I could see all of time and space again." She says.

"How- that's not possible- you should have burned by now!" He stumbles.

"No…It's like an antibiotic, after you use it a couple of time the disease becomes immune to it. This is the same principle." She looks into my eyes, and that's when I see the gold, the gold that I had seen only once, the gold of the Time Vortex, and the Bad Wolf. "Doctor, have you ever heard of Time Angels?" She asks.

"Yes, once. They are rare, no one knows how they're born, but they're powerful. Even more powerful than Timelords and they can travel through time, space and other universes without capsule." I reply going on my usual tangent.

"I know." She says, walking over and grabbing a life form scanner off her desk. "This tells you your species." She hands the machine to me. "Scan me."

I take the life form scanner and press the button, a green light showers over her. When the light disappears I stare at her before she points at the scanner. Glancing at the scanner it reads _Time Angel_. When I look up I see Rose but now behind her are a pair of glittering golden angel wings, the same color as the time vortex.

"Bu-But how?!" I exclaim.

"Time Angels are made, not born. They are made by exposure to the time vortex."

"And you're-" My voice fails me.

"Yes, I'm a Time Angel." She says, letting her wings disappear again.

**Rose's POV:**

"Yes, I'm a Time Angel." I say, letting my wings disappear.

"I can't believe it!" He says pulling me into a hug, then holding me out at arm's length. "You're more powerful than me!"

I laugh before I remember some things. "Doctor, my mum and sister don't know about this…please don't tell them!" I plead.

He looks me in the eye, "Your secret's safe with me."

"One more thing." I say looking away.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Being a Time Angel…makes you immortal." I say.

He looks at me in shock and then I see his eyes light up with joy, and then fall dark again.

"What is it?" I ask.

"That's great, now you're like me, except you will outlive all your friends and family, including me if I die in battle." He says.

"We can fix that." I say.

"What, how?" He asks.

"Expose you to a very small portion of the Time Vortex." I reply.

"Is that safe for a Timelord?"

"Yes, look at past species on the scanner." I answer.

He punches a few buttons and I see his eyes grow wide. "Human, then Timelord."

"Yes, and that's why it took so long for me to become a Time Angel, because I wasn't already a Timelord." I pipe.

"How will you expose me to the Time Vortex, because I'm not looking in the heart of the TARDIS." He says.

"Like this." I say touching his shoulder letting a small part of the Time Vortex transfer from me to him. He jumps back like he's had a shock.

**Doctor's POV:**

I jump back. "Ow!"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you it feels like an electric shock." She says brightly.

"It's fine." I say, rubbing my shoulder.

"Because you're already a Timelord, you'll be a Time Angel by the time the TARDIS is ready to fly. She says with a happy glint in her eye.


	5. The Flashback

-Author's Note-

_One thing, Every Ten and Rose FanFic I see, ends up with Rose pregnant, and I'm not going to do that. Just thought I would put that out there._

**Rose's POV:**

I scan my Torchwood card to clock myself out. The Doctor follows me out of the building. It's still so surreal to have him here, especially with him becoming a Time Angel. Jack clocks out after me.

"So where are you going?" I ask Jack when he meets up with us outside the building.

"Down to the pub, I need a drink." He says. "You guys could come with me if you want."

"No, I need to check on the TARDIS." The Doctor casts a glance over to his time machine.

"I go where he goes." I answer.

"Thought you might say that," He replies. "See ya."

"Bye!" The Doctor and I call simultaneously.

Once were back on the TARDIS I let out a slight gasp. "What, what is it?" The Doctor asks.

"I never thought I would set foot in here again!" I reply joyously.

"It's great to have you back." He laughs.

"How long till the TARDIS is recharged?" I question.

"'Bout 24 hours." He answers, there's a long pause. "How did you figure out you were a Time Angel?"

"Long story…I started seeing slivers of the Time Vortex. At first I would have massive head aches, but after a while they faded. That's when I noticed the double heartbeat. I went to Torchwood and scanned my species, and it said Timelord. After that it was a matter of hours before the scanner read Time Angel and I could see through all of time and space." I reply.

"Wow, I never would have thought." He sighs.

"Doctor, there's another thing about being a Time Angel. You are truly immortal…that means no more regenerating."

I see his eyes sparkle. "Good thing I like this incarnation then isn't it."

"I guess it is!" I laugh.

**Doctor's POV (Flashback):**

I glance at the clock that reads three AM, earth time.

"_Why do humans need so much sleep?"_ I think of Martha (my current companion) and Rose.

I wander the halls of the TARDIS until I find myself in the Personal Section of the library. Looking up a TARDIS blue and pink binder catches my eye. It flies of the shelf and into my hands, as if the TARDIS wants me to look through it. After a few moments the blue and pink binder has a purpose. Rose's photo album of their adventures.

I find a comfy chair deep in the library and silently ask the TARDIS to make me hard to find if Martha wakes up. I slowly begin to flip through the pages and take in the details of every picture.

By the time I get to Christmas with the Sycorax I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Although, this doesn't stop me from continuing through. I see a picture of her staring up at the black hole with a caption that says. _"The Impossible Planet / Satin's Pit." _As if she couldn't decide on a name.

That's when I remember, Rose nicknamed all our adventures.

Another picture is one of me carrying the Olympic Torch at the 2012 Olympic Games. The caption reads, _"Fear Her."_ After that the pictures are carelessly tucked into a pocket. I pull out one of the pictures and see me with my ghost catching equipment standing next to Rose, smiling.

"_How could I have been so happy only hours before I lost her?!" _I scream in my head. That's when I notice all these pictures are without caption. I decide in her honor to caption then myself.

Seeing how hard it is to come up with names of adventures I pick out two. _"Army of Ghosts / Doomsday."_ After that I close the book and put it back on the shelf before walking to my room. While walking I let the anger, sadness, loneliness, and depression over take me. When I get to my room I flop down on my bed and somehow find sleep.

**Doctor's POV (Present):**

Thinking about this memory makes me ecstatic to have Rose back. I look at the clock and it now reads two AM. I walk to the trampoline room and realize, this is the first time I've been able to walk in here in the five and a half years without pain. This was and is Rose's favorite room in the TARDIS. She had found the room while he was in his 9th incarnation. The room had been caked in dust and not used in decades.

**-Later-**

"Doctor?" Rose calls from the other end of the TARDIS.

"Oh! You're up!" I pipe, jogging to the control room where Rose is standing, with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yea, it's 10 in the morning, of course I'm up." She laughs.

"I should hope so." I say.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, her tone becoming serious.

"Fine." She walks up and takes my stethoscope and listens to my hearts.

"Be right back." She calls over her shoulder, heading for her room. When she comes back she has the Life Form Scanner in her hands. The green light showers over me for a moment. When it dissipates she smiles from ear to ear looking at the scanner.

"What?" I ask.

She turns the scanner so I can see it and it reads _Time Angel._ For the first time in our lives me and Rose are the same species!


	6. Friends

-Author's Note-

_Thought I'd put it out there some old foes will be coming back in this and in some other updates really soon!_

**Doctor's POV:**

As soon as he reads the scanner he pulls Rose into a hug. What makes me even happier is that she hugs me back without hesitation. When I pull back I look into her eyes and say, "I love you, I mean it."

"I love you too Doctor and I mean it too." And I know she really does.

"Immortal and I thought I was going to live a long time before." I laugh.

**-Later-**

I'm in the library reading _The Hunger Games_ when I feel and hear the TARDIS take off.

"ROSE! What are you doing?!" I yell, starting to run down the corridors.

"I didn't do anything!" I hear her reply from the control room. "She started on her own!"

I burst into the control room and see Rose clinging to the rail and the TARDIS console smoking. I fly to the monitor. I punch a few buttons but I don't have time to pull anything up before the engines cut off.

"Where are we?" Rose massages her hands from holding on to the rail.

"Not a-"

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing landing the TARDIS in my living room?!" Jackie's yell cuts me off.

"I take that back, we're at your house." I say.

"Nah dip Sherlock." Rose pipes back with a laugh.

**Rose's POV:**

"Nah dip Sherlock." I laugh. "Come on, let's go see how bad the damage is, and pray she doesn't slap you again."

"Yeah, I just recovered from last time." He rubs his cheek to prove his point.

We walk out the door and the first thing we see in my mum standing in the shattered remains of what was once our glass coffee table.

"If I recall this isn't the first time you two have broken this table." She snaps.

Both of us chuckle, thinking about the time the living plastic arm had tried to kill us. We were trying to get it off of me and we had fallen onto the coffee table, which shattered.

"I still don't know how you didn't hear it the first time…we were yelling when it broke." The Doctor says.

"I was blow drying my hair!"

The Doctor just shakes his head slightly, looking at me. "You humans can be so daft."

"Oi! I'm not daft!" My mother clips every word, where I've learned to deal with it. I actually send a silent thank you to the Doctor for referring to me as human, when he knows better than anyone that I'm not.

"Weellll…" The Doctor drags out the word well in his way that's become endearing over the years.

"Doctor, remember what I said about you getting slapped." I try to contain my laughter.

"Yes, sorry." He says. "We didn't land the TARDIS in your living room, she landed herself."

"She?" Mum asks.

"Yes, she!" The Doctor looks offended. "The TARDIS is alive you know."

"Well okay then sor-"

"Mummy! Where are you mummy!" The Doctor and I both jump, looking in every direction for the masked creature, before Sadie runs into the room crying and the front door clicks shut. I see the Doctor relax a little, but my guard stays up…I want to know why my little sister is crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mum says hugging Sadie.

"Cassandra- kicked- me- in- the- leg!" Sadie sniffs. That's all it takes for me to turn on my heel and stomp out the door looking for Cassandra, know full well who it is.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Cassandra- kicked- me- in- the- leg!" Sadie sniffs. Rose turns and stomps out the door. I follow after her afraid of why she is so aggressive towards this _Cassandra._

When I walk out the door I see Rose marching up to a little scared looking blond.

"Ros-"

"Who the hell do you think you are, kicking my little sister in the shin?!" Rose snaps, cutting me off.

"Rose." I say calmly.

She whips around, and I wait for her to spit every foul name she knows at me, but I see her gaze soften, "Coming."

Once we're out of ear shot of the little girl I asks what's been nagging at me since Sadie came in crying. "Was that _Cassandra_, as in Cassandra O'Brian?"

"Yup, she's a little snot, even as a kid. Now I know why she hates me so much in the future." She says flatly.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Five." We walk through the door and see Sadie sitting in Jackie's lap, no longer crying. "Sadie, are you okay?" Rose asks gently.

Sadie nods and sniffs, "I'm fine."

"Good, you're a strong girl." Rose says.

"Rose. Your friend called while you were outside." Jackie pipes up.

"Oh, cool. Which one?" Rose asks.

"Martha Jones." She replies, and I look at her in horror.


	7. Trampoline Room

-Author's Note-

I know the ending's kind of abrupt but I have to go to bed…school tomorrow! DX

**Doctor's POV:**

"Awesome, did she say how long she would be?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, she said she was in the area and would be-" Jackie is cut off by the doorbell, "right here."

I lean against the TARDIS, shell-shocked.

"Hey, what's up?" I hear Rose's voice from the front door.

"I've got some stories to tell you, but I bet you won't believe me." Martha laughs.

"I bet I will." Rose giggles. "Come in."

They walk into the doorway of the room so that I can see Martha, but she can't see me. The first thing I notice about her is she has an engagement ring on her finger. I'm instantly happy for her.

Rose catches my eye and pipes up. "Oh! There's someone I want you to meet." Martha walks forward, looks at me and stops dead in her tracks. "This is the Doc- John Smith."

Martha gets over her shock and I see a glint in her eye telling me she wants to pull a prank on Rose. She walks up and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you John Smith, I believe you we're my patient at the hospital one day." Rose looks confused, and I'm too shocked to really move. At that moment Martha breaks down laughing. "Sorry! I can't help it!" She laughs.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Rose looks from the Doctor to Martha.

"I know the Doctor." Martha replies.

**Rose's POV:**

"I thought he seemed weird when my mum mentioned you, like he wanted to say something but couldn't form words." I say glancing at the Doctor who's in complete shock. "So you traveled with the Doctor then?" I ask Martha.

"For a while," She says. "It all became a bit too much for me, you'll understand someday Silvia."

"Silvia?" The Doctor asks.

I shake my head and look at Martha. "That's not my real name."

"What? That's what you told me to call you." She pipes.

"Exactly, not many people know my real name anymore; I'm supposed to be dead." I reply.

"Oh, so what's your real name?"

"Rose Tyler." I answer.

Martha steps back, eyes wide. "You're the ever elusive Rose Tyler?! The one who got sucked into the parallel universe?! The Doctor wouldn't stop talking about you!" She gasps. I look over to see the Doctor inching back toward the TARDIS doors. As soon as he catches my eyes he bolts in and closes the door quickly behind him. "Someone's embarrassed!" Martha laughs. "But I'm not lying; he wouldn't stop talking about you and all your adventures."

"I'll remember these things; I might be able to use this to get him back later." This makes the both of us laugh.

"I can't believe that I've been friends with Rose Tyler for years-" She stops. "That's where you went! The first time when you were gone for 12 months and the second time- You weren't just _traveling_!"

I laugh and shake my head.

**Doctor's POV:**

_What will be Rose's reaction to me having another companion?!_ I think. _Above that, her best friend!_

I look at the screen that I have trained on the two of them when the unexpected happens, they start laughing. I let out a small sigh of relief that the two them aren't mad at each other over this…the last thing I need to do is tear up a friendship.

I walk down the hall to the trampoline room (That has long since been dusted and renovated.) I lay down on the bouncy surface, looking up at the ceiling. On the ceiling is a star map of the stars surrounding Gallifrey. I don't mean to, but I fall asleep.

**Rose's POV:**

Martha and I walk onto the TARDIS expecting to see the Doctor at the console, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Where do you think he is?" Martha asks.

"Let's find out." I walk over to the monitor and scan for alien life forms. "He's in the trampoline room."

We walk down the corridors to the trampoline room and barely refrain from laughing when we see him asleep.


	8. Hakuna Matata

-Author's Note-

Sorry about the wait, like I said…school. Also it's snowing here in NC so I've been doing that! Although I'm back now so be happy.

Also I thought the song that is now in the multimedia really described the Doctor, now onto the story… ALLONS-Y!

**Doctor's POV:**

I wake in terror of the nightmare that's still fresh in my memory. I had watched everyone I love die over and over again. _Though there was one person in particular…Rose._ I sit up and feel the strangely bouncy surface under my fingers. Looking down in confusion I see the trampoline beneath me.

Once I'm standing the sound of voices reaches me. Peering down the hall, nothing reaches my line of sight. At this I decide to walk to the control room which seems to be the source of the noise.

"Where are we?" One of the voices, who appears to be Martha, asks.

"I think we're in Cardiff…although I'm not sure I got the flight pattern right?" I hear Rose reply.

"Well let's go look." Martha pipes.

"Alright," Rose agrees and they walk towards the doors. I peer out myself, wondering if Rose had really flown the TARDIS correctly. "Perfect, right where I was aiming!" Rose cheers from outside, this is when I decide to make myself noticed.

"Great job!" I call when I myself get to the doors. This makes both the girls jump.

"Doctor, you're awake!" Rose says happily.

Martha smiles, "I didn't even know you slept! You were always up, doing who knows what at some ungodly hour."

This makes Rose smile too, "I know right."

"I sleep; just nowhere near as much as you humans do. Honestly, how do you sleep so much?" I ask in bewilderment.

"We need it." Martha says.

"I don't see why, you're just sleeping away half your life." I respond joyously.

"We're used to it." Rose says simply.

"Whatever, anyway I need to be getting back home." Martha replies, beaming.

"I noticed the ring." I say sheepishly. At this Rose does a double take and looks at Martha's hand.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Rose screams in excitement for our friend.

"I meant to, but when I came over the Doctor was there and diverted my train of thought!" She glares playfully in my direction.

I look to the side, acting as if I'd heard nothing.

"Anyway who's the lucky lover?" Rose asks.

"You'll kill me." She says looking at the ground. This grabs my attention. I look down at Martha in confusion.

"What, who is it?" Rose asks

"Mickey Smith." She says not daring to look at either of us.

"Mickey the Idiot!" I pipe and see the smile that has spread across Rose's face. To my relief, it's genuine.

"Why would I kill you for that?" Rose asks, laughing.

"Because he was your boyfriend." She replies.

Rose shrugs indifferently, "Hakuna Matata."

Martha lets out a sigh of relief. "Anyway I should be getting home."

"Need a lift?" I ask.

"That would be great!" She smiles.

**-Later-**

We dropped Martha off and decide to set the TARDIS to random and let her take us where she wishes.

Finally we set down maybe not in the most graceful landing but we landed all the same. Rose and I laughed because we had both been thrown back into the rails.

"Well that worked." Rose laughed.

"So it did." I reply.

"Shall we go see what's outside?" She asks.

I smile, "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor smiles, "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

Him saying this makes my emotions melt as he darts toward the TARDIS doors. I follow him, but as I do I feel tears sliding down my cheeks. Though they aren't painful, I know they are joyous. The Doctor turns and sees me crying, and is at my side in an instant.

"Rose are you okay?" He asks me worriedly.

I brush the tears from my cheeks and laugh, "I'm just glad to be back!"

I see the Doctor relax and pull me into a hug; I kiss him lightly before he turns to open the doors.

When he does we are nearly blinded, after a moment we realize we're inside but the lights are still much too bright.

"Doctor, where are we?" I ask.

I see the grin creep onto his face, that sly smile I see when something goes his way. "Rose Tyler, welcome to Midnight!"

Please comment and tell me if you think the story is going well or not. Ideas and rate on a scale of 1 to 5. This will be really helpful to me! Thanks For Reading!

-The Detective, Tribute, Minecrafter, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod of Gallifrey


	9. Midnight

-Author's Note-

I just want to thank you all so much for reading! Also I'm glad I'm not the only one who ships Ten and Rose!

**I forgot to say in one of the Author's note before that a Time Angel is a figment of my own imagination!**

I want to tell you yes this is based off the episode _Midnight_ but I am not going to do every bit of dialogue and I will skip bits and put in my own ideas. That's what makes this story unique!

**Rose's POV:**

"Midnight, why's it so bright?" I ask.

"It's revolving around an extonic star. Stand in the light of an extonic star and you get disintegrated immediately! Although that's not the only thing making it bright, this planet is made of diamonds. The diamonds reflect the light and are poisoned by the sun." He goes on his normal tangent.

"If you die in extonic light then why aren't we dead?"

"The glass is 15 feet thick." He smiles.

"Well then…" I trail off, thinking not of the dangers as some might but of the wonders.

"So what do you want to do?" The Doctor asks.

I'm about to reply when an attendant walks up. "A good idea for a day is a trip to the Sapphire Falls! The next train boards in five minutes!" She hands us each a brochure and walks off the next group of people.

"How about we go to the Sapphire Falls?" I answer the Doctor's question.

"Works for me." He pipes.

**-Later-**

We board the train and take our seats before the train attendant begins to explain the detour they would be taking and all the things you receive, complementary.

By the time she's done we have slippers, peanuts, and ear plugs, and that's only a sample of what we receive. "Hope you have a nice trip." She says.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor says happily.

"Excuse me?" The attendant asks.

"It's French, for let's go." He replies

After that she puts on three different noisy things for _our entertainment_. We look across the aisle to another passenger and she makes a face that relays "Someone shut this off!" The Doctor takes his cue and secretly pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the _entertainment _center. Everything shuts off in the blink of an eye and all the passengers relax. Most of which I notice have in their complementary ear plugs.

"Sorry about that." The attendant says, fidgeting with the system, trying to get it to work again.

"Well now what are we to do?" One of the other passengers behind us asks.

The Doctor turns around in his seat, "We'll just have to talk to each other."

Over time we talk to everyone on the train. We find out the girl who looked at us earlier, name was Sky.

Soon the train comes to a halt. A large man named Mr. Hubson and his assistant Dee Dee comment they've taken the trip 14 times and shouldn't be there yet. The attendant says it's just a malfunction and it will be fixed soon.

The Doctor and I hop up and go toward where the driver and mechanic are. The attendant tries to stop us but he flashes his psychic paper and she lets us through, though she's not happy about it.

The driver and mechanic try to chase us out but we refuse to leave, then they try to tell us what's wrong is the stabilizers. The Doctor reads the charts and they look fine.

"I know but we can't figure out what's wrong." The mechanic says. "We called for a rescue vehicle; they'll be here in an hour."

"While we wait you should let up the shields and look around." The Doctor whispers so not to be heard out of the cabin.

"We can't, that extonic light out there, and if we let up the shields we will be vaporized." The driver says.

"That's finito glass; we can let the shields up for a few minutes." The Doctor persuades.

The driver is convinced and lets up the shields. We stand there and look at the beauty of the planet we can never touch. Eventually an alarm starts to go off and the driver starts to descend the sun shield so we don't get vaporized.

Just as the shields are almost closed the mechanic freaks out. "Did you see that?!"

"See what?" The Doctor asks.

"It was like a shadow." He pipes, his voice higher than it should have been.

"Don't be daft, nothing can survive out there." The driver says. "Now you two go back to your seats, and don't tell anyone about this."

We walk out of the cabin and the other passengers descend on us immediately. Comments and questions are flying too fast to respond or refuse. Finally someone asks if we have enough air, and that freaks everyone out.

"Are we running out of air?!" One obnoxious lady who's here with her husband and son Jethro.

"If you will all be quiet and listen to my good friend Dee Dee!" The Doctor says. I almost sigh with relief that he didn't make them put their fingers on their lips.

The Doctor looks at Dee Dee and she stands and starts to explain. "The air is on a circular filter, so we should be able to breathe in here for ten years."

"Thank you." The Doctor says calmly and Dee Dee sits back down.

That's when there's a _knock knock_ on the side of the train. Almost everyone jumps and Jethro says, "Who's there?"

The there's another _knock knock._

"Doctor, what is that?" I whisper.

"I haven't the foggiest."

"This door's made of cast iron, nothing is getting through it." Jethro's father walks up to the wall and knocks on it three times.

After a moment the thing outside goes _knock knock knock._

"It answered him!" Jethro's mum screams.

"Nothing can live out there! There's extonic light out there!" Mr. Hubson says angrily.

"Well something's out there!" Jethro's dad says.

"It's probably just the metal cooling down." The attendant says. "Now if you could all just return to your seats!"

**Doctor's POV:**

I walk up to the wall; take out my stethoscope and hold it to the wall. I knock on the wall four times, and it replies; _knock knock knock knock._ The knocking begins to move toward the front of the train. Everyone moves toward the back except for Sky.

She begins to scream, "It's coming for me!"

The knocking gets to right above her and the train is lurched to the side. I fall over an armrest and into one of the chairs while Rose grabs the back of one of the chairs and manages to stay on her feet. The power goes out and we're plunged into darkness.

I sit up as the attendant tells us to take out the torches (Flashlight if you are American like me) that are in the back of the seats. Grabbing the nearest torch I check to see that Rose is okay and see the front row of seats have been torn up. In front of the seats is Sky; her head between her knees and hands on her face.

"Is she okay?" Rose asks.

I walk up to Sky and sit on the floor next to her. "It's okay, it's over now."

She looks at me, her blue gaze far away from here and copies my exact words. _"It's okay, it's over now."_

"Are you copying me?" I ask.

Again she repeats, _"Are you copying me?"_

"Okay, can you stop that please?"

"_Okay, can you stop that please?"_

"Stop it!"

"_Stop it!"_

I stand and walk over to the others. There are immediately shouts about what's wrong with her, is she okay, she's scaring me, make her stop. She copies every one of them.

"QUIET!" I shout to get everyone to calm down. The power comes back on.

"Doctor." Jethro says.

"I know," I reply. Sky is no longer copying us, but has started talking at the same time. "I think it's trying to learn, so why don't we all just step back." I walk up to Sky and begin to test her ability to keep up with me. I start saying pi, "3.141592654 wha-" She keeps up perfectly. "Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, TARDIS!" I say quickly, again no differentiation. "Dingle dangle dooble doble." I try a few more tests in which she keeps up well.

"Doctor?" Rose asks.

I turn and look at her. Her expression is worried, and I know she's not scared for herself, but me. Sky has stopped copying everyone but me. I decide to ease her nerves a bit and walk to the back of the train with the others, away from Sky.

"We should throw her out!" The attendant says suddenly.

"No." I say sternly, "We're not throwing anyone out."

Everyone begins to argue if we should throw her out or not.

"Jethro what do you think?" I ask.

"I'm not killing anyone." He says shyly.

"Okay, good." I reply walking back over to Sky.

**Rose's POV:**

I watch the Doctor walk back over to Sky. "I can help you." He says, Sky speaking in sync with him. "What do you need? If it is form or voice, you don't have to steal it. We can get you back to the Leisure Palace and get you what you need." He says.

"Let me help you." Sky says and the Doctor copies.

"No!" I screech, going to the Doctor's side, but he is unresponsive as Sky was. "Doctor!"

I look over to Sky who is standing now and apologizing for the scare that she must have given all of them. Jethro's mother hugs her as if in pity for Sky.

"It's her can't you see?!" Dee Dee bursts out.

"Hush, will you!" Mr. Hubson snaps, "Just shut up!"

Dee Dee steps back and Jethro's father suggests that we throw the Doctor off.

"No!" I screech again, standing between everyone else and the Doctor, but they shove past me.

"Yes, throw him out!" Sky says, and the Doctor copies her. "Malto bene!" She uses his words. "Allons-y!"

This infuriates me and I'm about to throw myself at her but the attendant reaches her first and pulls her to the exit door. The attendant hits the button and opens the door, pulling Sky and herself out the door, with me still struggling to get the Doctor from the others. The door shuts and I see the Doctor gasp as an arm knocks me across the train. I hit my head and black out.

**Doctor's POV:**

I jump up and run to Rose's side, trying to keep my anger under control. "Who hit her?!" I see Jethro's father look at the floor. I think about going up to him but don't dare leave Rose's side.

A voice comes over the PA system, "_The rescue vehicle will be pulling up in about three minutes."_

Rose blinks a few times and looks at me, "What happened?"

I pull her into a hug, "Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"Yes, weird thing, copying, you in danger of being thrown of the train." She says.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't have amnesia." I say, helping her stand as the rescue vehicle is letting people get off the train.

**-Later-**

"Well that was…terrifying." Rose says.

"Just a bit." I reply. We walk back to the TARDIS with little conversation.

Once we're back inside we decide to go to Mars as our next stop.


	10. Plans

-Author's Note-

This will NOT be based off of _The Water's of Mars_ episode!

**Doctor's POV:**

The TARDIS flies fairly smoothly; as if she feels bad for us and what we had just gone through. When we land Rose and I put on space suits and walk out onto the surface of Mars.

"Look, over there that's present day Earth!" I say into the communication line on our helmets.

"This is the present day?" Rose's voice comes over the line.

"Yup!" I pop the _p_ as I always do.

Rose jumps and does a front-flip in the air before slowly falling back to the ground. I hear her laugh and jump again.

"Having fun there?" I ask.

"Of course!" She does another flip.

"What are you doing?" A third voice comes over the communication line. I turn quickly and see Jack Harkness standing in a space suit about a yard from the TARDIS.

Rose lands gracefully and cocks her head to the side. "Having fun, what are you doing here?"

"Checking the frozen ice caps, I want to test the chemicals in the water." He says.

"Toxic." I say. "Very toxic. I was here once, in the future, the space base that was set here didn't filter the water. Everyone who touched even a drop of the water turned into these creatures that…that…I don't know. Water pouring out of their mouths and-" I stop and suppress a shiver at the memory.

"You okay Doc?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, fine." I shake my head to clear it.

"Well then, I guess I have nothing to do for the next few hours. I took my day's work at Torchwood to come do this, guess that means I'm free." Jack says, looking at Rose.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not. Worlds to save," Rose replies.

**Rose's POV:**

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not. Worlds to save," I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Your loss." He answers and I see the Doctor face-palm.

"Honestly Jack, you're losing your touch, you're getting cheesier by the day." The Doctor laughs.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to Earth and make a hyper-vodka. If you need me you know where to find me." Jack punches a few buttons on his Vortex Manipulator and disappears in a second.

"Well that was odd." I say, looking at the Doctor.

"I agree." He pipes back.

"Can we go back to the TARDIS now?" I ask. "Seeing you in that space suit freaks me out."

"Sure, but why does if freak you out?" He looks at me with concerned eyes.

"The only other time I saw you in that suit we were on that planet revolving around the black hole. You went down into that pit and I thought you were dead." I respond.

The Doctor smiles at me with eyes that tell me so many things. I'm sorry, what can I do to help, and I love you.

We walk back to the TARDIS; laughing about various adventures and such.

**-Later-**

After we get back in I walk into the Library, the Doctor in the control room, messing with something. I grab my old photo album; ready to put in my most recent pictures of us on Midnight and Mars. That's when something catches my eye all the pictures from the day I got sucked into the parallel universe are put nicely into the pages. I look down and my heart swells when I see they have been labeled, not by me but the Doctor. Forgetting the new pictures I walk into the control room holding the photo album. Over one of the support beams is the Doctor's tan trench coat.

"Doctor?" I call.

"Yes?" He pops up from under the grated flooring.

"Did you do this?" I ask opening the blue and pink binder to the page he had so obviously finished for me.

He climbs up and looks at his feet. "I was looking through that a few weeks ago and saw those pictures carelessly tucked in a pocket. I knew they needed to be put in correctly and labeled. Sorry-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"Sorry for what?! That's so sweet!" I exclaim when we break apart.

He looks at me in surprise, "You really think so?"

"Yes." I kiss him one more time before returning to the Library to finish what I had set out to do.

**Doctor's POV:**

Rose walks out of the control room to finish the photo album and I smile after her. Once she's out of ear shot I start making plans. Her birthday is in less than a week and I want to do something spectacular for her.

I reverse the polarity of the TARDIS for three people on particular, which will bring them on board.

In less than a second three people appear on the TARDIS, Jack, Martha, and Jackie.

"Don't say anything." I say and begin to explain my plans.

I have some great ideas! Hope you all like the story! Please Comment with constructive criticism!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	11. The Birthday Party

-Author's Note-

Sorry, again I won't be posting as much due to school and me starting drivers ed on the 24th.

I really hope the story is intriguing to you all!

**Rose's POV: (Short just for simple info)**

I placed the pictures in the binder and labeled them. When I'm done I realize how long it's been since I've slept, so I decide to go to my old room in the TARDIS and sleep for a while.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Don't say anything!" I whisper. "Rose's birthday is next week and I want to do something special for her." Everyone stays silent. "You can speak now."

Jackie speaks up first. "That's very nice, but a warning would have been nice."

"I think it's a great idea." Martha pipes with a smile for her friend.

"I agree, so what do you have in mind?" Jack asks quietly.

"That's why I brought you guys here; with all of us we should be able to plan an amazing birthday party for her!" I look at the doorway to check if Rose is standing there.

After that it's all seriousness about Rose's party.

"You know she won't be expecting a party. She most likely won't even realize it's her birthday." Jackie says.

"Really, why not?" Martha inquires.

"Time is a little different in the parallel universe, she was always forgetting her birthday, and so was everyone else. So those types of things just don't register with her anymore." Jackie answers.

After about an hour we have almost everything planned; color scheme, guests, and gifts. We have everything except how to keep her occupied the day we're setting it all up so she doesn't notice.

"I can take her somewhere, but who knows how long that will take." I say.

"You have a time machine, let's go with that plan." Jack says.

"Alright, finally, where are we going to host this party?" Martha asks.

We all sit there and think for what could be seconds or minutes. Nothing comes to any of us at first. I rack my brain, Earth _no_, Rexicaricaricofalliplatorious _no_, Satellite 5 _hell no_. Finally it hits me, "AMARE!" Everyone jumps at my sudden outburst. "Sorry, Amare. It has amazing beaches, perfect for hosting parties and it's free." I pipe.

"What does it look like?" Jackie cocks her head to the side.

I dart over to the monitor on the TARDIS console and pull up some pictures. Everyone walks over to look at the pictures. The pictures are so pretty there are surprised comments and agreements immediately. Once everyone has split into groups on what they're going to do, I do a scan to see if Rose is awake or asleep. To my pleasure she is asleep.

"Alright guys, we have till Rose wakes up to do this! We need to split up, but who's going to go with whom?" I call out.

"I'll go with you." Martha calls, it can be like old times.

"Alright," I say. "Me and Martha, and Jack and Jackie."

**-Later-**

After a few hours of shopping and guest wrangling we have everything and everyone we need. Plates, napkins, flowers, gifts, balloons, cake, ice cream, and music. The guest list is long and consists of Rose's friend Sheerene, me, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Jackie, Pete, Charles Dickens, Nancy and Jamie, Donna Noble, Chloe and her mother and so many others they had met on their travels. We meet back at the TARDIS and fly strait to Amare.

It takes less than 30 minutes to set up with my sonic screwdriver and Jack's sonic gun. "Everyone, stay here!" I walk back onto the TARDIS, and go back to Rose's room. I give the door a light knock and she opens it almost instantaneously.

"Doctor." She smiles, "Do you need something?" She asks, worry creeping into her voice, I don't ask her to come out of her room often, I normally let her come out on her own time.

"Yes and nothing's wrong." I say, taking her hand. We walk to the TARDIS doors, "Now cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?" I ask.

"No, I guess not." She puts her hands over her eyes and I put my hand on her shoulder, leading her gently out of the TARDIS.

_One, two three!_ I mouth to the others, on three everyone, including me yells "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rose nearly jumps out of her skin before she starts to laugh. "This is amazing!" She cries.

**Rose's POV:**

"This is amazing!" I cry as my favorite song, Closer by Approaching Nirvana, comes on. (If you know who Approaching Nirvana is, message me!) "How did you guys know about Approaching Nirvana?!" I ask.

The Doctor looks at me in shock, "You know this song?!"

"Yes! It's my favorite song; I didn't realize you liked Approaching Nirvana."

The Doctor smiles and pulls me out to the lit dance floor that has been set up near the water. We dance to Counting Stars by One Republic and Forever Young by Alphaville. Finally we walk over to get something to drink and I speak again, "I didn't even notice it was my birthday."

"Your mum said you might not." He replies.

"Mum helped set this up?!" I almost choke on my punch.

"Well me, your mum, Jack and Martha." He says and Rose just laughs.

"Thank you Doctor." I pull him into a kiss and he kisses me back, running his hand through my hair. When we break apart I see Jack looking at us. I know he's about to make some sort of sexual joke so I stop him before he can. "Say something and I will kill you…repeatedly!"

He backs away and the Doctor laughs, "Come on lets go meet more of the guests."

We see Nancy and Jamie, _who has grown considerably!_ The last three from the Impossible Planet crew, Sarah Jane Smith, her son Luke, and some red haired lady.

"You must be Rose Tyler!" The red haired lady says, shaking my hand.

"This is Donna Noble; she got teleported onto the TARDIS about five seconds after the hologram on the beach shut down," The Doctor comments.

After that people go bye in a blur, I notice Jack putting vodka in the punch so the Doctor and I avoid it.

**-Later-**

I wake, leaning against a palm tree, the Doctor leaning against a nearby tree; also asleep. Others are asleep, scattered around the beach, that's when I notice I have no memory after seeing Jack put the vodka in the punch.

Thanks again for reading!

I am getting so many positive responses!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	12. The Promise

-Author's Note-

**~IMPORTANT~**

Remember that Rose and the Doctor are _Time Angels _and they can't die, but they can be injured.

Also I know there is a lot of POV switching but I think it's necessary!

**Rose's POV:**

I look around trying to remember the events of last night's party, but nothing comes to my mind. I sit there for a moment before I see the Doctor nearly jump out of his skin *Most likely from a nightmare* before he has the same realization as me.

"What happened last night, I can't remember anything after Jack putting alcohol in the punch!" He takes some deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" I ask, sitting down next to the Doctor.

"Nightmare," He says, confirming my suspicion and putting his arm around my shoulder.

I look up at his deep chocolate brown eyes, "What about?" He sighs as if he's reluctant to tell me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, its okay, I'll tell you." He says, pausing, staring out to the ocean. "You."

"Me, what about me?"

"Losing you…I've done it once and it was the worst moment in all of my nine hundred and four years." He blinks back tears, but I pretend not to notice this, "And I never want to lose you again."

I'm completely lost for words, leave it to the Doctor to make your heart melt with the words you least expect. Unable to stop myself, I throw my arms around his neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He says in a soft tone that tells me, no matter where or when you are; I will always be there to help you before putting his arms around me.

We only break apart when we some of the others begin to stir. In a short while everyone's awake, and we find no one has any memory of the previous night.

**Doctor's POV:**

Comforted by having Rose next to me, I begin to try to figure out what's wrong. "Does anyone remember the party after dark?" I ask, getting strait to the point. Everyone shakes their heads. We decide it will be safer to take everyone back to their own timelines because they might be out of sync, converging on this point.

The last one we take home is Donna.

"Alright, here we are…Wait a minute, where are we?" I ask opening the TARDIS doors.

"TARDIS DETECTED!" An electronic voice comes from behind the TARDIS making Rose and I jump.

"Who the hell are you?!" Donna shouts at the Daleks.

"Donna…I think you should be polite to them and step back." Rose squeaks, trying to pull Donna back.

"She's right Donna." I say, pushing the two of them back.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shoots but it can't get through the extrapolator shielding.

"I don't think so." I pipe. "Nothing can get through these shields."

"SURRENDER DOCTOR!"

"No-" I get cut off as the Dalek ship takes off at hyper-speed. When we stop I see out the window we are above planet earth. "What do you want with the Earth this time? I ask.

**Rose's POV:**

What do you want with the Earth this time?" The Doctor whines.

"WE WILL DESTROY IT AND TAKE THE INHABITANS AS TEST SUBJECTS!"

"No!" The Doctor says, stepping forward.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NEGATIVE?!"

"I'm not going to let you." The Doctor says, his voice steely calm, when his voice takes this tone it scares even me.

I see the Doctor's gaze flit to the side and I see what he's looking at, a lift to the control room. The Doctor darts and I follow him with Donna on our tail. I put up an almost invisible shield of time energy to protect Donna and the Doctor from the Dalek shots. The Doctor and I manage to dodge every shot and get to the lift. We soar upward.

"A warning would have been good." Donna spits.

"Sorry, but if I had waited any longer the Daleks would have known what I was thinking." He apologizes, unfazed by Donna's tone.

The lift dings and we walk into the control room, which is mysteriously empty of any Daleks. The Doctor walks over to the control matrix and sighs.

"What is it?" I ask, seeing Donna look strangely form me to the Doctor and back again. I shrug this off.

"This isn't the only ship, as I expected."

"How many are there?" I ask.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands, ready to fire at the Earth." He replies.

"EXTERMINATE!" We hear the Daleks before we see them. They come out of there hiding places and roll towards us.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave this planet!" The Doctor shouts.

"WE DO NOT TAKE HUMAN COMMANDS." The nearest Dalek responds.

"Well then you asked for this." The Doctor flips a switch, putting time energy into the power that is already coursing through the control matrix. Each and every Dalek is lit up with time energy and their robotic shells begin to go haywire. I get the sense this is happening to ever Dalek on every ship.

I look at the Doctor in horror; who shows no signs of stopping the torture he's putting them through. I see Donna off to the side, her expression mirroring mine.

"Doctor-" I whisper, my eyes filling with tears. He looks at me, his eyes hard with hate for the Daleks.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Doctor-" I hear Rose's whisper come from my right. I look over to see sheer horror reflected in her tear filled eyes and I realize what I'm doing. I immediately flip the switch back and stop what I had started only moments ago. "We need to get out of here, this will keep them out of action for a few minutes, but not long." I say pushing Rose and Donna towards the lift.

Once were out of the lift I try to get Rose to go ahead of me to get to safety first, but she won't do it. She won't put me and Donna in more danger, so she takes the back, making me take the lead.

We're almost back to the TARDIS when I hear it, the strangled cry of a Dalek. "EX-TER-MI-NATE!" That's when I see the blue flash, fast as lightning hit Rose.

I push Donna into the range of the TARDIS' extrapolator shields before running back to Rose's side, to see her miraculously; alive! I help her up, and notice none of the Dalek shots are hitting us anymore but we aren't in the range of the extrapolator shields. Almost carrying Rose I get us back to the TARDIS before I see the faint gold glow surrounding us. The moment we're safely in the TARDIS the glow disappears. I help Rose to the infirmary before she falls completely unconscious. I scan her and realize what she said is true, she is immortal; while the shot has injured her she will recover. I let out a sigh of relief before going back to the control room to check on Donna.

"Is she okay?" Donna asks when I enter the control room.

"She will be, she just needs some rest." I reply.

"Oi spaceman, I'm not stupid, that shot should have killed her, why didn't it?"

"She's immortal, a Time Angel if you will, she can't die." I reply, not meeting Donna's eyes.

"You've become a Time Angel too, haven't you?" She asks.

I look at her in shock. "How did you know?"

"Again not stupid, the gold energy you used to stop the Daleks was the same energy Rose put around us to protect us." Donna pipes.

That's when it hits me the golden glow had been a shield of time energy. Rose was using her strength to protect us, even if it hurt her.

"You didn't know that did you?" Donna asks. I shake my head in reply. "Doctor?"

"Yes." I reply.

"Promise me something."

"What?" I ask.

"Promise me you will never lose Rose again, you need her to keep you under control. Also I know you love her, you had only just lost her when I had gotten pulled into the TARDIS."

I'm taken aback by this. "You always could see right through me." I say

"Promise me Doctor."

"I promise." I say.

Hope you enjoyed it!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Divergent, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_

I added Divergent to my list!


	13. That Way

-Author's Note-

I want to thank you all so much for reading. You have given me so many good ideas and support. I feel bad that I can't make it faster, but my dad has been in the hospital, I have homework, and Driver's Ed. I will make them as I can, but again the story is NOT on hold! I love making this and as long as you guys are reading I will keep writing! Anyway onto the story.

**Donna's POV (One Time Thing):**

"I promise." The Doctor looks me in the eye and I know he's serious. I see years of pain, fear, hate, happiness and love in his eyes as he makes this promise.

"Good, she needs you as much as you need her." I say.

He looks up surprised. "You think so?"

"Think so? I know so!" I reply.

He smiles and does that thing where he talks to himself before going off onto his own. I walk down the corridors of the TARDIS, mind boggled on its vastness. (Remember: at this point Donna has been on the TARDIS only once.) The first room I come across that means anything is a room full of trampolines. The next one I see is even better, a pool with a pool side bar type thing and beach chairs. Finally I come to the room that captivates me, a planetarium that you can set to any part of space and any time in space you want.

An hour later I hear the Doctor talking to Rose so I pause the explanation and how some planet called Rexicaricophalliplatorious came to be.

"You're awake!" I say happily walking into the control room.

"Yea, I had some weird dreams though." She says.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Worry creeps into the Doctor's voice.

"I'm fine, and I told you, I can't die." Rose pipes.

**Rose's POV:**

"I'm fine, and I told you, I can't die." I say.

"I know." He looks at the floor before popping up onto the balls of his feet. "Where do you want to go now?"

I can tell he's talking to neither of us in particular.

"I need to get home; my mum and granddad will be worried." Donna says.

"Alright." The Doctor flips some switches and hits various parts of the console with a mallet, nothing new.

We drop Donna off and I thank her for coming to the party, and she thanks us for a good time.

"Oi, spaceman, you better keep your promise." Donna says.

"Trust me. I will." He says. I think he glances at me but it's so fast I can't tell.

"Bye Donna." The Doctor and I call as she walks through her door way, into her house.

"So where do you want to go now?" He asks.

I think about it for a moment. "That way." I say, pointing at the sky.

The Doctor bends down to get to my eye level. "Past, present, or future?"

"Future." I say.

The Doctor smiles at me and we walk back onto the TARDIS. We land and walk out the doors. It takes me all of half a second to figure out where I am and who the two people across the room from us are. We are on Platform One and the people across the room are the Doctor's ninth incarnation and my old self, back when I was human.

"No… this is going to cause some nasty anomalies." The Doctor face-palms. "Can I go one day without causing a paradox?!"

"Nope." I reply. His only reply is a playful glare.

"AHH! That's me!" I hear my own voice from my right. I turn and see the past Doctor and me running towards us.

(I'm going to use Ten and Nine as abbreviations during this chapter, but this chapter only! )

"Who are you?" Nine asks, sizing up Ten. Meanwhile past me can't seem to comprehend she is seeing a future version of herself.

"I'm future you." Ten replies to himself.

"Doctor how is this possible?!" Past me asks.

"Apparently my future self thought it was okay to cross his own timeline." Nine scoffs.

"Hey, we didn't mean to end up here." Ten pipes back. "Anywho, what just happened? I would like to know when I am."

"Cassandra just got shredded, and the Earth just exploded." Nine says casting a side along glance at me and me.

"Good, I didn't want to go through that twice." Ten says.

Sorry, I don't want to cut it short but I have to because I got to go to bed!

Hope you enjoyed it. Rate on a scale of 1-10, this will help me immensely!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Divergent, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	14. Ten & Rose With Nine & Past

-Author's Note-

You all gave me really good feedback on the last chapter, and I'm glad you liked the plot twist. I will be using Ten and Nine as abbreviations, but only till they go their separate ways, then I'll go back to calling Ten "Doctor."

**Doctor's POV (Ten, to be clear):**

"Good, I didn't want to go through that twice." I say.

"Who are you?!" Past Rose points at present Rose.

"I'm you from the future…that's probably all I should say." Rose replies to her past self.

"What, why?" Past Rose asks.

"Well your life gets complicated and I would probably cause an anomaly if I said any more."

"How-"

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey…stuff." I cut of past Rose.

"Come on; let's go make sure everyone is okay." Nine pipes up.

**-Later-**

"Please tell me what happens in my future!" Past Rose pleads.

"No! Now hush Past!" Rose has taken to calling her past-self _Past._

We walk over to the frame of Cassandra's skin and I fight back the urge to tell them that she comes back. I also fight back the urge to tell them never to go to Canary Warf but that would really cause a paradox.

Present Rose walks over to me with a sigh. "Was I really this annoying?"

"You just don't know any of this yet, remember, this is you first trip." I reply.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that annoying now…am I?"

"No! You're perfect." I pipe back. She smiles and walks off to check on some of the other passengers.

"What's up?" A northern accent reaches me.

"Not much, you?" I ask my past self.

"No, but you should know." Nine replies.

"I do as a matter of fact."

"Okay, strait to the point. What happens to Rose?"

"What do you mean?!" I ask in shock.

"I mean the way you-I-you look at her makes me think something happened and she just got back." He replies.

"I would tell you, but that would be bad."

"I thought you might say that."

"Well…I can give you a piece of advice, enjoy every moment you have with her, because pain is coming for the both of you. Don't tell her that though." I whisper.

"Doctor?" One of the Roses calls, causing both of us to whip around.

When I turn I see it's my Rose who called my name, so I walk over and sit on the steps next to her.

"We need to be going, don't we?" I hear her, trying to keep her voice level, but she's so annoyed with Past that it's not working.

"Yeah we do." I jump up, helping Rose up as well.

"We best be going!" I say to Nine and Past.

"Alright, well I'm looking forward to everything!" Nine calls as we walk back to the TARDIS.

"Same! I want to know what's going to happen to me!" Past calls.

"No you don't." Rose mutters next to me.

**Rose's POV (Present, to be clear):**

** "**That was new." I say when the doors are closed.

"Yup, that was weird, normally if the TARDIS knows I'm going back on my time stream, she resists."

I shrug and walk back to my room. My room is simple, the same layout as the room I had in our flat at Powell Estate. Although it looks nothing like that room, the walls and ceiling are screens and resemble the planetarium down the hall. They can change to look like anything I wish; right now they show the Medusa Cascade.

I flop down on my bed, exhausted and before I know it I'm drifting into sleep.

Sorry its short but I have to go to bed, I'm amazed I'm making one at all today, so enjoy!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Divergent, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	15. Cybermen

-Author's Note-

Hope you all are liking the story! Suggestions for the story? Anyways, ALLONS-Y!

**Doctor's POV:**

When Rose walks back to her room I decide I really don't need to worry about her. I care, and I'll never stop caring about her but she is strong and I don't need to watch her every second of everyday. Although there is one thing I can't get out of my mind, I'm terrified I'll lose her again.

Eventually I decide its better not to dwell on the topic and to think about something else, like where we're going to go next. Since I can't come up with anything quite _spectacular_ enough; I end up putting the TARDIS on random again so that when Rose wakes up I can flip the switch and off we'll go!

**-Later-**

I'm in the Planetarium that had somehow been set to Rexacaricofalliplatorious (I know I never spell it the same) when I hear Rose cry out. I'm on my feet and flying down the corridors in seconds.

When I reach her room the door has been ripped off its hinges and Rose is nowhere in sight. What else I notice is the small blood trail leading out of her door and down the hall. Following the trail is easy and leads me strait to Rose. She is bound and unconscious, blood running down the left side of her head. The worst bit is she's lying at the feet of a Cyberman, and that's all I see before they are teleported off the TARDIS.

Immediately I run to the TARDIS console and follow the trail the teleport left.

_"Not again!"_ I think as the TARDIS lurches to the right. _"I'm not going to let you take her from me again!"_ I almost scream the last part aloud.

The TARDIS lands smoothly and I grab my coat, making sure I have my sonic and my psychic paper. I walk to the doors and open them with care so not to draw attention to myself. I peer out and to my dismay the room is filled with Cybermen and people with earpieces. I go back inside and get two fake earpieces before going out.

I walk through the halls trying to appear emotionless but the halls are vaguely empty. I'm about to turn down another hallway when I hear voices coming from one of the rooms.

"What are we to do with the girl?" The first Cyberman asks.

"The girl has a name!" I hear Rose's voice and I fight back the impulse to barge into the room.

"There should be a convert on the way to pick her up and take her to the boss." The second Cyberman replies. It's about this time that a _convert_ or person with the earpieces comes walking in our direction. I take my chance. I walk out in front of the convert; emotionlessly.

"Are you to take the prisoner?" The convert asks, her voice robotic, her blue eyes looking at nothing, and her brown hair messy.

"Affirmative." I reply, trying to mimic her robotic tone. She nods curtly before turning away from the door and walking back the way she came.

I knock on the door before I hear the clanking of one of the Cybermen coming to the door. He opens the door wide and stands between me and Rose before he begins his instruction.

"You are to take the prisoner to the boss immediately, do you understand?" He asks.

"Affirmative." I say, trying to make my voice as robotic as possible.

The Cybermen step back and allow me to walk into the room. I've only just stepped in when I hear Rose's gasp. "No…Doctor!" I know instantly that she thinks I'm actually a convert. It's mean, possibly even cruel but I keep playing the part, because if I stop now the Cybermen will know I'm a fake. I force myself to walk over to her and the Cybermen unbind her and shove her towards me. I walk her out the door in front of me with my hands on her shoulders as if I'm escorting her to the _Boss_. As we walk I notice Rose is crying and I want so bad to tell her I'm acting, but I want to be sure we are alone before I do that.

Once I'm sure we are away from all Cybermen and converts I stop.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She asks, trying to stay strong.

"Saving you." I say, letting my voice become normal.

"Doctor?" She asks quietly. "You're not a convert?"

"No, I'm not a convert. These are fake earpieces." I say, pulling one of them out to show her before putting it back in.

"Oh my stars!" Rose whispers; throwing her arms around me. When she pulls back she straitens and falls back into the part of the hopeless girl who is being escorted to her death by her converted lover. I place my hands back on her shoulders and walk her toward where the TARDIS is located.

Once we're in range of the extrapolator shielding I realize where I landed. I look to my left and there is a matrix to this part of the base. I hit the one switch that I took off the TARDIS the moment I got it. The self-destruct button.

I look at Rose as I hit the button and ask, "Why do they even put these on ships?"

Rose just shrugs. "I don't know."

We go back into the TARDIS before the ship explodes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you and you weren't a convert?" Rose asks once I shut the doors.

"If I had told you before I did then I would have blown our cover." I reply, trying not to offend her more than she already has been.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She says.

I look at her and see the amount of dried blood down the left side of her head and neck, from the wound on her temple. "Come on."

"Where?" She asks.

"The infirmary." I reply, "That wound on your head isn't getting any better with us standing here.

"But-" She doesn't have time to protest before I grab her hand and pull her to the infirmary.

Once we're in the sterile white room I flip a switch and a swarm of nanogenes go to her head and in a matter of seconds the wound is healed. The nanogenes return to their place and Rose walks over to the sink and washes the blood off of her head and neck.

We're back in the console room. When Rose says something I didn't expect. "I thought I'd lost you!" I turn to look at her and see tears rolling down her face.

"What, no." I say, walking over to her side.

"I thought- I thought when you walked in with those earpieces in that I had lost you forever!" She sobs.

"I'm fine and so are you." I look her in the eyes so she can see that unlike the convert I saw mine were still full of life.

She sniffs and holds her arms out for a hug and I pull her in without hesitation.

Hope you enjoyed!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Divergent, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	16. A Walk Through The Time Vortex

-Author's Note-

When you are reading this, remember one thing, Every Ten and Rose FanFic I see, ends up with Rose pregnant, and I'm not going to do that.

**Doctor's POV:**

With Rose in my arms I fell that the two of us could never be separated. This, of course, is a false reality. These are the types of things I try not to let my guard down on.

_"We know what happens when you do that!"_ I think to myself. _"I had just decided Rose was okay, but then this!"_ I scream in my head.

I hold Rose until she stops sobbing. When she has regained enough control she lifts her head from my shoulder and looks me in the eye. She lets out a small laugh, "You could win an Oscar for acting you know?"

"Could I?"

"Yes! You had me fooled, and that's no easy." She chokes back another sob.

My only reply is a kiss on the top of her head. She looks up at me and smiles; the kind of smile that makes your hearts start to flutter. "Don't worry; I'm not going to lose you again."

**Rose's POV:**

"Don't worry; I'm not going to lose you again." The Doctor's voice comforts me even though I know there is always the possibility we will lose each other again. It almost happened today; we could have been found and converted ourselves. That's exactly how we'd save the Earth; we'd give them two enormously powerful Time Angels.

"Come on." I say wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Where?"

"Anywhere we can go to teach you to use the powers of a Time Angel!" I respond, remembering that we have all of eternity!

The Doctor leads me down the corridors that twist and turn, that have hundreds of doors and other things that I have no idea what they do.

**-Later-**

"Okay, so what do you want to work on first?" I ask when we finally arrive in a room the size of Cardiff. The room has everything you would need to train; open areas, targets, anything you need.

"I haven't the foggiest, it's up to you." He replies with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, well let's pick from three choices. One: Looking through the time vortex. Two: Force fields. Three: Walking through the time vortex."

The Doctor stops for a moment, with the same face he has when he's trying to figure out a difficult math problem or formula. "Three." He says eventually.

"Alright." I smile because he has picked probably the hardest choice, but it is like the Doctor to be an over achiever. "Walk over here." The Doctor walks obediently over to the spot that I'm pointing; in front of a blank wall. "Now picture the best time you've ever had, that's where we'll go. Then feel the time energy course through you and create a portal into the time vortex."

He stands as still as possible to the point that I'm scared he has fallen asleep on his feet. I'm about to say something when a golden portal opens on the wall in front of us. I stand there in awe. _"On his first try!"_ I think. He looks at me and smiles smugly (Look at the cover) at me.

"Nice Job!" I say. "Now come on, let's go in."

"Okay." He says, taking my hand.

Together we step into the time vortex. The vortex changes color as we walk but there is always a golden tint of time energy all around us. Finally we reach our destination, a portal much like the one we stepped into. The only difference is the picture on the other side. I step out of the vortex, my hand intertwined with the Doctor's. When I look up I see the familiar sight of Torchwood Tower. _"What are we doing here?"_ I wonder as the portal closes.

"Duck." The Doctor whispers in my ear. I don't know if trust or years of listening to the Doctor is the cause of me obeying him but I do as he asks. At the same moment the out of control TARDIS sores over our heads and doesn't land smoothly.

We are in a place that we can see the Tower but the people standing outside couldn't see us. I peer over to where the TARDIS had just landed and see the Doctor and I embrace with Jack standing off to the said. This sight causes me to almost break into tears. I turn to my right where the present Doctor is standing and kiss him.

When we hear the past versions of ourselves and Jack go back into Torchwood Tower we break apart. "Let's go back." I open a portal and, still holding the Doctor's hand, I pull us back into the vortex. We reach the TARDIS and I close the portal. "I think that's enough for today."

"I agree." He looks me in the eyes and keeps his hold on my hand. "I love you."

I smile in return. "I love you too."

**Doctor's POV:**

"I love you too." Rose smiles.

That's when I work up the nerve to ask her. What she hasn't noticed is what I have been holding in my other hand.

I get down on one knee and open my hand to reveal a small box. "Rose I do love you," I say opening the box. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you…will you marry me?"

Rose looks at me with loving eyes. "Yes!" She squeaks as I put the ring on her finger.

She's smiling from ear to ear and is speechless; I kiss her and let her run off to call her mum.

Hope you liked it!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Divergent, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	17. Gallifreyan

-Author's Note-

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER **__(A Walk Through The Time Vortex)__**, YOU NEED TO THE ENDING HAS CHANGED!**_

I am so so sorry, about changing the last chapter, but I had to do it because I couldn't think of anything! That is one of the reasons I haven't posted in forever, that and school. Now I'm on spring break and I have some time! I have thought hard about this story and I can't do anything until I change the ending of the last chapter. I hope you guys aren't too upset with me for it! Maybe later in the story I will bring the idea back if I have any ideas! So for now it is the ending that never was. (Did you get my reference there?)

**Doctor's POV:**

"Is that Donna?" Rose asks when she reaches the control room.

"I believe so." I reply, "But there's only one way to be sure, Allons-y!"

I open the doors and walk out with Rose right behind me. We have landed on a normal street in London, Earth, 21st Century. I look up and down the street, but there's no one in sight.

"Oi Spaceman!" I hear the voice again and turn to see Donna standing in her front yard, about 30 feet from where the TARDIS landed."

"Donna!" Rose and I call simultaneously.

"How are you?" Rose asks.

"I'm okay, thanks." Donna pipes, and then she turns toward me. "Kept your promise so far I see."

I cast a side glance over to Rose, whose looking at Donna confused, but she doesn't say anything.

"Anyway-" Donna cuts me off.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you had planets and aliens to save."

"The TARDIS kind of took off on her own." I respond.

"Wonder why you ended up here then?" Donna says, looking at her feet.

**Rose's POV:**

"Wonder why you ended up here then?" Donna looks at her feet. I wait for the Doctor to say something, but he doesn't, he just stands there; thinking.

I almost laugh at the Doctor's blatancy. Donna obviously wants to come with us, but the Doctor has never been good with hints. "Excuse the Doctor." I chuckle, "He can be a bit blatant at times."

"What?!" The Doctor looks at me confused. "What am I missing?"

"Be right back." I tell Donna, pulling the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"What am I missing?" He whispers, once I've shut the doors.

"She wants to come with us, can't you tell?"

"What, really? I mean, she knows how dangerous it can't be." He pipes.

"Well, I know how dangerous it can be and you don't see that stopping me." I reply.

"If you don't have a problem with her coming with us, I wouldn't mind." He glances towards the doors.

"Fine by me." The Doctor opens the doors, spilling us back onto the street.

"Hello again!" The Doctor smiles awkwardly. I elbow his in the side. "Would you like to come with us for a bit?"

"I- well I- I couldn't possibly, I couldn't leave my family. They need me here." Donna replies while the Doctor rubs his ribs where I elbowed him.

"That's no problem. The TARDIS is a time machine, like I said. We could go to the end of the universe, and have you home in time for tea!" The Doctor bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Well, one trip can't be bad." Donna says.

"Alright, come on!" The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, with me and Donna following in his wake.

**Doctor's POV:**

Once we're in the TARDIS, I decide we might as well bring Martha along for the trip as well, if she'll have us. "Rose, Donna, how do you feel about having Martha come along as well?"

"Works for me!" Rose agrees instantly.

"I'm fine with that." Donna answers.

With that I run to the TARDIS console. I flip leavers, hit buttons and hit various parts of the console with a mallet. After a few seconds the engines wheeze to a halt. "She sounds a bit off." I comment to no one in particular.

"Are we where we need to be?" Rose asks.

I pull the monitor to where I can see it, "Yes, we're where we need to be. Place and time."

"How about we go get Martha and let her rest for a few minutes." Rose suggests, casting a worried glance to our faithful time machine.

"Okay." I walk towards the door.

I knock on Martha's door; it doesn't take her long to answer. "Doctor, Rose, Donna, what are you doing here?"

"We're going on a short adventure, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" As I say the words, I notice there's something wrong with my speech.

**Rose's POV:**

"We're going on a short adventure, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" I barely manage to translate what the Doctor says as Donna and Martha look at him confused. The Doctor and I look at each other in confusion for a moment before we work it out. The TARDIS's translation system has stopped working and the Doctor just asked Martha to come with us in Gallifreyan.


	18. Daleks Again

-Author's Note-

I hope after the last chapter, you can forgive me. I have some really funny ideas with the TARDIS Translation System not working. I hope you like the story, Allons-y!

**Rose's POV: **

The TARDIS's Translation System has stopped working and the Doctor just asked Martha to come with us in Gallifreyan.

"Sorry, come again please." Martha says.

I glance over at the Doctor, who I can tell is thinking hard. There's a long pause before he speaks. When he does he has close to a Scottish accent but not quite and you can tell he has to think about every word. "The TARDIS's…Translation System…seems to have…stopped working." After that he curses under his breath in Gallifreyan.

I would have laughed at his inability to speak if his being able to talk didn't matter as much. Without his speech he can't go on the tangents that define him or get them out of trouble by stalling.

"Can you fix it?" Martha asks. Rather than replying, the Doctor just shrugs, pulls out his sonic and walks back to the TARDIS, head down.

Martha invites me and Donna into her house for tea, and we both accept graciously. "Do you think he'll be able to fix the Translation System?" Donna asks while Martha puts the kettle on.

"Most likely, the Doctor knows that TARDIS like the back of his hand." Martha replies.

"Yeah, if anyone can fix the Translation System, it's him." I support Martha's comment.

**Doctor's POV:**

"_What am I going to do if I can't get the TARDIS's Translation System working?!"_ I think to myself as I go under the flooring, trying to find the source of the problem. "_I'll have to learn to speak fluent English, at the least!"_ The more I think about the possibilities the more panicked I become. "_Stop it!"_ I command myself; "_I'm making a mountain out of a molehill! I can fix this!"_

I discarded my precious trench coat on one of the support beams to make sure I don't ruin it. I'm amazed it's lasted this long, I've destroyed hundreds of suits yet never my coat.

After about 30 minutes the only thing I've achieved is making it translate everything into Dalek, which is useless at the moment, so I turn that off. Also making sparks shoot from various parts of the console, and at one point making the temperature go up to 150 degrees for about five minutes. I sonic the quantum refibullator on setting 381c, causing sparks to fly from under the monitor. When this happens I hear Martha's surprised scream, followed by laughter from Rose and Donna. I allow myself a smile even though no one can see it.

"Doctor I was going to ask if you were in here, but I think it's evident that you are." Rose's voice reaches me from where she stands, leaning against the railing.

I pop up from under the floor boards and nod in assent. I hate not being able to talk, I want to tell them what I think is wrong with the system, although they probably wouldn't understand me if I was speaking English.

"Any luck?" Donna asks.

"Not yet." I reply in Gallifreyan before face-plaming. Instead I shake my head, but after that, no was the obvious answer.

**Rose's POV:**

"Not yet." I translate before the Doctor face-plams. He shakes his head.

I can translate what he says, thanks to being a Time Angel.

I feel bad for the Doctor; I know he wants to tell us all about what's wrong in terms we wouldn't understand. Now we wouldn't understand what little bit we understood before.

The Doctor ducks back under the floor boards, but before I even hear the familiar sound of the sonic buzzing the TARDIS takes off. Donna and I are thrown into the console, and Martha is thrown into the railing. Under the floor boards I hear sharp snaps of electricity before the Doctor, covered in soot and grease pops up. In a few seconds he's flying around the console shouting things at the TARDIS that we can't understand. He's shouting them so fast I don't have time to translate them, so it's a good thing he's not talking to us.

The TARDIS lands, throwing us all over the place. I'm thrown into one of the support beams. When I look up I see Martha clinging to the rail, Donna holding tight to the console and the Doctor has been thrown back under the floor boards. I rush over to the floor boards that have been moved, allowing me access to the machinery underneath.

"Are you okay?" I call to the Doctor, who is nowhere to be seen.

"Yes." His Gallifreyan reply comes from somewhere on the right.

"Is he okay?" Martha asks, regaining he balance.

"He's fine." I answer.

"How come you can understand him but we can't?" Donna inquires.

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." The Doctor's funny Scottish reply comes from beneath the floor.

"Oh so you can remember that in English." Martha laughs, but her laugh is cut off by a knock on the TARDIS's door.

With a glance to the Doctor I swiftly walk to the doors and open them. Standing in front of me is Captain Jack Harkness.

"It's Jack!" I call into the TARDIS.

I'm met with three completely different replies. Donna's: "Who?"

Martha's: "The immortal Ex-Time Agent?"

And the Doctor's Gallifreyan response: "Let him in."

"Come on in." I step aside, letting Jack in.

"Martha? What are you doing here? I thought you were getting hitched to Rose's ex-boyfriend." Jack says the second he's in the door.

"I am getting _married_ to _Mickey_, but we're still making wedding arrangements." Martha's reply is curt.

"Whatever." Jack responds before turning to Donna, "You must be Donna, I saw you at the party a while back."

"Jack, Stop it." The Doctor's Gallifreyan reply comes from under the floor before I hear his head hit the wall in frustration.

"What?" Jack looks at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"The TARDIS Translation System stopped working." I explain because the Doctor can't, I hear another round of bangs of him hitting his head on the wall. Donna is too captivated by Jack and Martha is too miffed by Jack's comment to answer him.

"Oh… so we're hearing Gallifreyan that's not being translated."

"Yup." The Doctor manages to say in English as he gets out from beneath the TARDIS's console.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Jack asks the question that's been prying on us all."

By looking at the expression I can tell the answer needs to be more than a nod or shrug. He thinks for a moment before replying. "I…can…but I…don't know how long…it will take…to fix."

At that moment the TARDIS doors slam shut and we're off again. We land roughly in some unknown place and the TARDIS's power goes out.

The Doctor opens the doors and we all file out before we hear the all too familiar voices of the Daleks.

On my right; in Gallifreyan, I hear the Doctor say, "I hate my life sometimes!" As the lethal game of dodge ball begins, but played with Dalek lasers.


	19. The Silent Doctor

-Author's Note-

I hope you all are liking the story! I wish I could have kept the ending of _A Walk Through The Time Vortex_ for you all, but it was giving me killer writer's block.

Anyway, onto the story…ALLONS-Y!

**Doctor's POV:**

"I hate my life sometimes!" I say in Gallifreyan as we begin the game of dodge ball; played with Dalek lasers.

I jump out of the way of a shot that hits the wall behind me; blowing up an air tank.

Rose shrieks as one of the shots grazes her shoulder, but not hitting her full force. Even after the shot, she continues to run and dodge shots. The others are doing the same, relying on instinct to dodge the fatal shots that are flying around the room.

I duck and a shot flies over my head, hitting another Dalek, killing him dead. We all run into a room, empty of Daleks; I sonic the lock on the door. It won't keep them forever, but it will delay them.

"Now…what?!" Donna pants.

I run my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what brought us here, and why. I turn to see Jack collapse in the corner. He has an obvious shot to the heart. Donna begins to panic while the rest of us just stand there.

"Help him!" Donna yells to no one in particular.

Rose casts a sad glance at me, knowing I want to reply and tell her what's going on, but I can't, before she herself begins to explain. "Jack is immortal; he'll be okay in a minute."

"How is he immortal?"

Rose casts another glance at me before continuing. "Well, long story short, I brought him back to life, and when I did, I kind of over did it and not only brought him back to life but made it so he can't escape life." Just as Rose finishes her explanation, Jack sits up gasping, proving her point.

"FIND THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATES!" A muffled Dalek's voice reaches us through the wall.

"Doctor!" Jack calls from across the room, where he's sitting.

I turn and see Jack holding something that looks quite familiar.

"Doctor, it's an extrapolator." Jack says, handing the familiar looking piece of machinery to me.

I turn the extrapolator over in my hands, exposing the wires and circuitry. Taking out my sonic, I begin to expand the shielding of the extrapolator from one person to five people. With each person I add on I hear the Daleks getting closer and closer. I wish I could direct my friends, tell them not to panic, that we'll be fine, but I can't. I could but they wouldn't understand me, or Rose would translate it, but that wouldn't be the same.

Just as the Daleks break through the door I get the extrapolator shields up and running. There are about 20 shots that are aimed toward us, but they don't come near us. I motion for the others to come with me and we begin to walk right through the middle of the Dalek fleet.

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor motions for us to follow him, and we obey; walking right through the middle of the Dalek fleet. The screams of "EXTERMINATE!" become more annoying than terrifying after a moment.

Even with the shielding, Jack is armed with a laser gun he found right after we began walking. We make it back to the TARDIS, whose power seems to have been restored.

All of us walk on board with little trouble. Martha takes Donna back to the infirmary to check her ankle that she sprained while running. My shoulder stings where I got shot, but not bad enough to go to the infirmary, although the Doctor would probably disagree. That leaves Me, The Doctor, and Jack in the control room. The Doctor nods to us before going to the console to go back to earth, rather than this Dalek ship.

Once we land the Doctor goes back under the floor boards to fix the Translation System. Every now and again he'll say something to see if it's working. Every failure is followed by him hitting his head on the wall in frustration or swearing under his breath in Gallifreyan that he thinks we can't hear.

Donna and Martha walk into the control room for a little while, but after a bit we all go off in separate directions to do whatever. I think Jack ends up by the pool with Donna and Martha goes to the planetarium. I go to the library and put a few pictures into my photo album and label them _The Silent Doctor_. After I'm done with that I grab a copy of _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ and curl up in a chair and begin to read.

After about three hours I hear the Doctor from the control room. "Yes! Finally! I fixed it!"

I dart down the hall to see a very pleased with himself Doctor. "The Translation System is running; fully functional!" He says once we're all in the control room. "So who wants to go on a trip?"

We all agree, and before you can say Gallifrey, we're off again.

I hope you all liked the story! Please rate between 1 and 10 in the comments! 1 being, take this fanfic down / 10 being, MORE NOW!


	20. Bad Wolf

-Author's Note-

**While reading this listen to the song in the multimedia!**

You all gave me such amazing feedback on the last chapter! All of you love the story, even after I changed _A Walk Through The Time Vortex!_ So I'm glad you don't hate me!

Anywho, there will be a famous foe in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!

**Doctor's POV:**

I finally get the Translation System working and we all agree that a little trip is in order. Although, my trips are never little, you can bet we will run into some sort of alien/person/or being that wants to kill us.

I fly around the console; with the hand break on of course, and we travel through time and space, but about halfway to where we're going, the TARDIS picks up a distress signal.

"Distress signal!" I call, "Locking on!"

Everyone nods in agreement, even though I wasn't asking them, but they would have told me too even if I had been asking them.

The landing is bumpy, but not as bad as my landing at Torchwood, only a few weeks ago.

"Where are we?" Rose asks from the other side of the console.

"I believe we're on a spaceship in the 37th century." I reply, reading the TARDIS's monitor.

"Alright, we what are we waiting for, let's go!" Jack says, walking for the door.

We all file out of the TARDIS into a room full of computer systems that obviously control the engines.

A female scream echo's down the hall but is cut short. Without looking at each other, we run towards where the scream had originated.

When we enter the area where the scream had come from and we are greeted not by a girl, but a statue. More specifically a Weeping Angel.

Without even thinking the words come out of my mouth, "Don't blink!"

"Those are Weeping Angels, aren't they?" Rose's voice reaches me.

Martha replies before I get the chance. "Yes, yes they are."

"Don't turn, your back, don't blink." I say

**Rose's POV:**

Staring at the statue is easy. The hard part is listening to the panic that's bleeding into the Doctor's voice.

"Everyone back out of the room, and keep your eyes open!" The Doctor motions for us to go back the way we came. All of us obey, all of us that is but the Doctor and me. "Rose you need to go."

"No, you go." In the back of my mind I know one of us will end up going back in time by the touch of an angel.

"Rose…" His voice trails off as he comes to the same realization. "No! I'm not going to let you!"

I don't reply. I step into his field of vision, my back facing the angel so that neither of us is looking at it.

The last thing I hear is the Doctor yelling my name before tumbling through the vortex.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Rose!" I yell as she disappears from my view and I'm left with my chance to escape. I run into the hallway, closing the door and sonicing the lock.

The others are already almost back to the TARDIS, but I don't care. I lean against the wall and next thing I know, I'm no long standing. I'm sitting, my right leg extended in front of me, my left leg pulled up against my chest, arms crossed, resting on my left knee.

I don't know how long I sit there before I see Jack run down the hall in my direction. "Doctor! Rose!" He stops yelling when he catches sight of me. "Doctor where's- oh."

I take a deep breath before replying. "She sacrificed herself for me… She got herself sent back to god knows when for me."

"Doctor she's immortal, she'll be fine."

"An eternity apart." I mutter under my breath. "All because we're Time Angels."

"What?" Jack asks.

"We're Time Angels!" I say louder, jumping to my feet. "Jack, go back to the TARDIS and tell the others that we'll be there in a moment, don't tell them where Rose is. I'll be right back!" Jack glances at me worriedly before following my orders.

I run back into the room where the Weeping Angel still stands. That's when I disobey my own orders and blink.

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor appears in front of me gasping. "Well that worked." He grumbles under his breath.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?!" I ask coming to his aid.

"Same as you, touch of an angel." He replies. "I wasn't going to let you go through this alone!"

"That's sweet Doctor, but now we need to focus on getting back."

"When are we, do you know?" The Doctor asks.

"Sometime in the 1940's, I think." I reply, helping the Doctor up. "Come on, we need to be getting back."

"Alright." The Doctor takes my hand and we focus on where we need to be, the spaceship where the TARDIS is parked. A portal opens in front of us and we step inside. Walking through the centuries back to where we need to be.

When we step out of the portal, we are right in front of the TARDIS. We can hear Jack inside talking to the others. When he's finished we walk in, everyone greets us normally, everyone that is but Jack. He's looking from me to the Doctor in shock.

**-Later-**

We all go our separate ways after we get off the ship. Martha goes to the planetarium and Donna goes to the library.

Jack calls me and the Doctor over. "Alright, Rose I know you got sent back by the Weeping Angel, and I'm pretty sure you did too Doctor." He says once we're out of earshot of the others.

"Yea." We both reply.

"So how did you get back?" Jack asks.

The Doctor and I exchange a glance before we begin to explain. We tell Jack about us being Time Angels and how we can time travel.

"So should I start calling you Bad Wolf?" Is Jack's only response to me when we finish.

I look at the Doctor and he gives me the _that's not a bad idea _look. "If you want." I reply.

Thanks for reading!

Tell me if you like the idea of calling Rose Bad Wolf in the comments!

_-__The Tribute, Detective, Minecrafter, Divergent, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod____of____Gallifrey_


	21. Parallel Rose

-Author's Note-

FIRST I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO DOCTORWHO1336 FOR THE IDEA ABOUT SADIE AND ROSE!

Tell me what you think about me calling Rose Bad Wolf in this chapter, if you don't like it, I will go back to calling her Rose!

Sorry if the formatting in this chapter is a bit off, I'm writing it on my iPod rather than my laptop

**Doctor's POV:**

After Jack suggests calling Rose Bad Wolf I realize that it's not a bad idea. I cast a side along glance at Rose and give her a _that's not a bad idea shrug_.

She nods in agreement, so from then on we have an unspoken agreement I'm the Doctor and she's the Bad Wolf.

"So I guess I should wrangle the others and bring them back here so we can decide where we are going next." Jack says, waving to us as he walks down the hall.

"Where are the others?" Rose asks.

"Who knows, they might be in the planetarium or the library or-" I get cut off by the sound of Jack's laughter.

"Doc! Wolfy! You guys need to come see this!" Jack calls.

"Coming!" I reply, jogging down the hall with Rose muttering something about being called Wolfy.

When we get to the source of the laughter we're outside of the trampoline room. I see Jack laughing his head off and Martha shaking her head like: I'm surrounded by idiots.

I look in the door and see a drunk Donna jumping to her heart's content. Rose and I automatically look at Jack. "What did you do?" I ask.

"What?! You automatically assume it was me!" We glare at him some more. "Okay so it was partially me. She got a hold of one of my Hyper-Vodkas, but I didn't give it to her, she found it."

"Where did she find it?" Rose inquires as Donna falls over laughing.

"The kitchen! Where else?!" He defends himself.

"Well we better get her to bed, she's gonna have one hell of a hangover when she gets up." I gesture to the now sleeping Donna.

**Rose's POV:**

After we get Donna to bed we all walk back into the control room to decide where to go next. We don't have time to do anything before my mobile goes off. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hello sweetheart!" My mum answers brightly, but her voice is tinged with worry.

"Mum is something wrong?" I ask.

"Not exactly, but I do need you to come back to Torchwood as soon as you can." She replies.

"Alright, one second." I pull the phone from my ear. "Doctor can we head back to Torchwood really quick, my mum is freaking out about something."

"Sure, no problem." The Doctor replies, flipping some switches so that we're flying again.

"We'll be there in a mo." I say to my mum before we say good bye and hang up.

"Do you know what's wrong Wolfy?" Jack asks.

"No, but it's probably something simple. Also, stop calling me Wolfy." I respond.

"Is there something wrong with that name, Wolfy?" He calls me Wolfy once more and I know he's not going to drop it so I decide to ignore it.

**-Later-**

**Doctor's POV:**

We land at Torchwood with little problem and head inside to see a slightly frantic Jackie.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Rose calls as we walk in the door.

"Rose!" Jackie screams, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks again. Jackie whispers something in her ear and I see her eyes grow round with shock. That scares me because not much shocks Rose anymore.

Her mother lets go of her and Rose darts up the steps to one of the many levels of Torchwood Tower. I dart after her and catch up with her on the medical floor. I see her looking through a scanner of some sort. I notice a discarded syringe; used for taking blood for testing, lying on the counter next to her, empty, but there are obvious traces of her blood still on it.

"R- Bad Wolf, what's going on?" I ask, walking over to her.

She doesn't respond, she just mumbles something that sounds like: no, this can't be possible, over and over again.

"What is it?" I ask again.

"Sadie and I aren't just sisters." Is all she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask; mystified.

"We aren't just sisters, we are the same person." Rose repeats calmly.

"What?!" I can't believe what she has just told me. "How?!"

"We are the same person, she is me from the parallel universe."

"That's not possible, there is no parallel you." I respond.

"Well she is. It's a perfect DNA match." Rose says, holding up the syringe.

**Rose's POV:**

After a few more minutes of talking the Doctor says something I didn't expect. "R- Bad Wolf, you know that once she grows up she can't stay in this universe, there will be too many paradoxes. It will start the day she turns 21."

"What?!" It's all I can do to keep from screaming the word.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, but there's nothing I can do. the day she turns 21 she will have to go back to the other universe." He says softly, trying to calm me down, but there is no calming me now. I have just found that I have to lose my sister decades before I thought I would. I take a deep breath, trying not to freak out.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. What I'm worried about is what I'm going to tell m mum." I say, forcing a laugh.

The Doctor doesn't say anything, he just looks at me with sad eyes, and that's when it hits me, this is exactly how he felt when I got sucked into that universe. Without thinking I throw my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around me, but looks down at me in slight shock.

"So this is how you felt." I say when we pull apart after a few minutes.

He nods slowly before taking my hand and leading me back down the steps to the lobby.

**-Later-**

After I delivered the news to my mum about Sadie having to go back to the other universe when she turns 21, she broke into tears. Finally Pete had come over and taken her home.

Now I sit in the chair in my office, the papers long since put away, where they can't blow all over the office. I don't know how much time has passed when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I call, refusing to get up.

The door opens and the Doctor steps in, leaning against the bookshelf in the corner.

I try to keep myself from crying, but it isn't working, I can feel my eyes rapidly filling with tears. The Doctor holds out his arms and I get up and walk into them before I start sobbing. He just rubs my back gently as I sob into his shoulder.

Again tell me what you think about me calling Rose Bad Wolf!

Please Comment!


	22. Ink

-Author's Note-  
You all gave me amazing feedback on the last chapter so I am going to tell you what I'm going to do about calling Rose the Bad Wolf. Everyone but the Doctor will call her Bad Wolf, because some people reminded me that names are important to Timelords. I won't say Bad Wolf says and things like that it will still say Rose says. I hope you are all okay with this!  
Another thing, the part about Sadie being Rose from the Parallel Universe was not my idea! It was doctorwho1336's idea!  
-

**Doctor's POV:**  
I wish Rose didn't have to feel this pain, but sadly she will have to learn to cope. Now that she's immortal, she will outlive everyone she loves and cares about, except me. Now she knows the curse of a Timelord.  
I rub Rose's back gently as she sobs. I know how she feels, but now isn't the time for words. The best thing I can do right now is be here for her, I don't have to say anything.  
After a while she calms down a bit and begins to do some work that she left behind when she started traveling with me again. I walk out into the main lobby; there stands a very confused looking Jack and Martha.  
"What happened to Wolfy?" Jack asks, cocking his head to the side slightly.  
"It's a long story." I say, leading them over to the sofas, and begin to tell the story.  
Once I'm finished, Jack and Martha look at me in shock. They keep opening their mouths like they want to say something but can't form words.  
Finally Martha speaks up. "Is that why Jackie was so upset?"  
"Yes, Sadie is going to have to go back to the other universe when she turns 21, and both Jackie and Rose are pretty shaken up about it." I answer.  
"I bet they are." Jack replies. "Have they told Sadie yet?"  
"No, I think they are going to wait till she's a little older." My voice is curter than I mean for it to be.  
Jack and Martha nod before I hear a loud bang come from Rose's office and her office windows become covered in ink, her voice rising from the now ink covered room. "What the hell?!"

**Rose's POV:**  
Read; Stamp; Slide. Read; Stamp; Slide. Read; Stamp; Slide. I do my work after the Doctor walks back into the lobby, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I look over and see that I forgot to put ink on my stamp. I slam the stamp into the ink, splattering it on the walls, but not on me. Then I slam the stamp onto the papers I had already checked.  
"Stupid stamp! Stupid Papers! Stupid Life! Stupid Universe!" I cuss as I slide the papers to the side.  
I finally finish the papers and put the stack on the corner of my desk. Then I walk over to the computer and begin to write the letter to U.N.I.T that includes the alien species we have discovered in the last few months.  
I hit print, and that's when things go wrong. Ink blasts from the printer with a loud bang; covering the walls, windows and me in black and blue ink.  
"What the hell?!" I scream the words before I can stop myself.  
"Rose?!" The Doctor's voice comes from beyond the door. For a moment I'm confused, because I thought I was supposed to be called Bad Wolf, but I like that he likes my actual name over the name that I kind of gave myself.  
"I can't open the door!" I say grabbing the knob as ink continues to spray from the printer. "The knob's slippery!"  
I hear the faint sound of the sonic screwdriver on the other side of the door and the Doctor walks into the room, followed by Jack and Martha. I notice that the Doctor discarded his trench coat in the lobby. This is probably a good thing because not a moment after he steps in the printer covers him in ink. Jack cracks up, Martha laughs a bit and I crack a smile.  
"Well...I wasn't going to put anything in my hair today, but this works." The Doctor says, smoothing his hair down, and for once it actually stays down and doesn't spike back up.  
I smile before ink sprays me in the back of the head. "Someone help me cut this thing off!" I screech.  
The Doctor takes his cue and darts over to the printer and sonics it so that it quits spraying ink all over my office. I look around at my now ink covered office, Jack and Martha left so they wouldn't get covered in ink as well.  
"What happened?" The Doctor asks, looking at his suit that is dripping ink.  
"I don't know, I went to print a letter to U.N.I.T and it decided it didn't like the color of my walls!" I reply.

**Doctor's POV:**  
"Well it did a little bit too good of a job, it painted the walls...and everything else, including us!" I pipe back.  
"You're telling me!"  
"What was this a picture of?" I ask picking up a now ink covered frame.  
"Oh no!" She squeaks. "That was a picture of us on New Earth!"  
"It's okay Rose, worst come to worst we can go back and take another picture."  
"You called me Rose." She says, a smile playing on her face.  
"I'm sorry but I just can't call you Bad Wolf, others can but I can't. Your name will always be Rose to me!" I respond.  
"That's sweet Doctor, and I like that you still call me Rose." She says hugging me.

**-Later-**

When we leave the Tower I take a shower and change my clothes, but still failing to remove all the traces of ink. Rose does the same.  
"Ahh!" Martha's shocked voice reaches me, followed by Jack's laughter. Rose runs into the room! "Look at what that ink did to my hair!"  
She's right, her hair is midnight black, bringing out her eyes

-  
Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I have things that I need to do!  
Please Comment on what you think of the Bad Wolf thing now!  
-


	23. The Sound of Music

-Author's Note-

**This is a long Chapter!**

Thank you all so much for reading and for the amazing feedback! I never thought people would like this story, because there are none like it, _that's why I'm writing it._ I'm happy that you all are enjoying the story! I hope I can continue to write material that you like! If you have an idea message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can!

**The song in the Multimedia is by Approaching Nirvana (Feat: Veela) It describes Ten and Rose to me!**

**Also**_**The Sound of Music**_**is my favorite movie! If you don't like it, I don't want to know!**

**Doctor's POV:**

Rose's hair is midnight black, bringing out her eyes.

"You know I doesn't look bad." Martha says as she rounds the corner.

"It really doesn't." Jack pipes when he stops laughing at Rose's shock.

Rose looks over to me, as if asking, _What do you think?_

"It really does look nice." I reply to her silent question, "It brings out your eyes."

"Well...I guess I can keep it this way for a little while." She says, pulling a strand into her view.

"Keep what, what way for a while?" Donna asks as she stumbles into the room, hand over her eyes as if she's warding off a bright light.

"My hair." Rose's voice manages to rise above Jack's laughter.

"Shut it Jack! I've got a splitting headache and I don't know why!" Donna snaps, causing Jack to calm his laughing to the occasional giggle.

Rose casts a side along glance at me, sympathy for Donna in her eyes. Donna is completely hungover, and she doesn't even know it.

"Donna what do you remember?" I ask.

"Uh...the Translation System not working, the Weeping Angel, Jack telling me to call Rose Bad Wolf, and Jack giving me this drink. After that it's all a blur." She replies.

"I thought you said you didn't give it to her!" I round on Jack.

"Okay! So I lied!" He pipes back.

**Rose's POV:**

"Okay! So I lied!" Jack pipes back and the Doctor shakes his head.

"Rose can you take Donna to the Infirmary, there is some hangover medicine, the TARDIS will show you where it is." The Doctor asks, glaring at Jack.

"Sure." I respond, leading Donna to the Infirmary.

Just like the Doctor said, the TARDIS helps me find it. I open a cabinet and I'm faced with an array of pill bottles. As if the TARDIS reads my mind, one of the bottles appears on the counter below the cabinet with the label _Hangover Remedy._ I read the dosage and give one of the pills to Donna after getting her a glass of water.

In less than two minutes Donna is back to herself again. I catch her up on everything that she happened to miss while she was out.

"A girl passes out for a few hours around here and she misses everything!" She spurts when I'm finished. It takes her a moment to realize what she's said, but when she does, she's falling over herself to take it back. "I'm so sorry! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry about your sister-or parallel self as it now stands."

"It's alright." I say when something else comes to my mind. "What did you make the Doctor promise?"

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me; confused.

"When we accidently landed outside your house you said: 'I see you've kept your promise.' To the Doctor." I respond.

"Oh that...that's nothing." She says skeptically as if she doesn't want to tell me."

"What did you make him promise?" I ask again.

"I asked him to promise never to lose you again, and he promised." She says, looking at the floor.

I want to put my hands on my face to cover the blush that I know is rising on my cheeks.

**-Later-**

**Doctor's POV:**

After Rose and Donna had returned from the infirmary, we decided to go to the lounge and watch a movie. The lounge is a large room with red carpet, tan sofas, a 90 inch TV and a fireplace that is burning all the time.

Now we a standing in front of the Earth section that has everything from the beginning of their movies to what they've come out with now.

"This is a good movie." Donna holds up a case.

"Oh my stars, yes!" Rose says taking the disk from Donna.

"What movie?" Martha asks.

"_The Sound of Music_!" Rose and Donna reply in unison before giggling.

"If everyone's okay with _The Sound of Music_, I'm okay with it." I say.

Everyone nods in assent.

"Julie Andrews has such a beautiful voice!" Donna exclaims.

_Note to self: Take Donna, Rose and Martha to see Julie Andrews._ I think to myself. After that we settle down to watch the three hour movie.

At the intermission Jack goes to get something to drink, Martha and Donna stay in the lounge talking about Christopher Plummer playing Captain Von Trapp, and Rose and I go to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Once we're in the kitchen Rose says something that catches me off guard, "That's a sweet promise."

"What promise?" I ask; dumbfounded.

"The one that Donna made you make."

"Wait w- oh, that one." I turn to face Rose. "I just hope I can keep it."

"Me too." She responds.

I kiss her lightly before I hear Jack from the door way. "Are the two love birds going to come finish the movie or not?"

We break apart quickly, looking at our feet. "Coming!" I say.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Rose pipes, dashing over to the microwave.

We rejoin the others and start the movie back up, but for the rest of the movie Jack keeps looking over to us and smiling.

**-Later-**

After the movie is over we all split up. Donna goes to the planetarium, Martha goes to kitchen to make herself some tea, and Jack goes somewhere that I'm not certain of. Rose and I go to the library. I lose her in the Earth 21st Century section.

I walk over to the reading area that resembles the lounge greatly, minus the TV, and open the TARDIS's copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_ putting on my glasses.

It's not long before Rose joins me with her book, _The House of Hades_.

"Have you read _The Blood of Olympus_ yet?" I ask.

"No, it's not out yet for me!" She replies.

**Rose's POV:**

"No, it's not out yet for me!" I reply glumly.

The Doctor looks at me in confusion, "It should be...oh! It's not out in the parallel universe! It's out here."

"Really?!" I pipe back.

"Yes...and, you do realize you're on the TARDIS and I have books from the 100th Century." He comments.

I face-palm. "I knew that." I grumble as I walk back to the 21st Century section. I put back _The House of Hades_and grab _The Blood of Olympus._

**-Later-**

I have no idea what time it is when Jack walks into the reading room, but I'm on chapter 14 Percy's POV when he does.

"Hey Doc, hey Wolfy!" He says, plopping down on one of the empty sofas.

"Hello Jack." The Doctor says, never looking up from his book.

"Hi." I respond, going back to my book.

"Well you two are a whole load of fun!" Jack flips over so he's hanging off the sofa upside down.

"You must be bored with Donna and Martha to be in the library." The Doctor actually looks over the top of his book and glasses.

"They went to bed an hour ago!" He says.

"Really, what time is it?" I ask.

"About two in the morning," Jack replies.

"How long have we been reading?" The Doctor asks, putting his book down.

"About four or five hours." Jack rights himself on the sofa.

When Jack says this, I realize how tired I am. "Well I for one need to go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight Rose!" The Doctor says, giving me a hug.

"See ya in the morning Wolfy!" Jack pipes.

I'm already in my room when I notice that I still have _The Blood of Olympus_ in my hands. I place the book on my dresser, and change into my pajamas.

Before I climb into bed I walk over to the control panel next to my closet and reprogram the walls and ceiling from the Medusa Cascade to the Earth's night sky.

I wake the next morning with a start. The Doctor is shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I sit up quickly.

The Doctor wears a worried expression. "The Earth is gone." Is all he says.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: STOLEN EARTH!**

I hope you are all liking the story!

Please comment with constructive criticism or message me if you don't want to put it in the comments!


	24. Important Note

In the next chapter: Stolen Earth, I will be doing what I did in the chapter Midnight. I will not have all the dialogue word for word. Also, because Rose is already with the Doctor, there will be a few plot changes.**I WILL BE KEEPING THE BASIC PLOT OF THE STORY IN PLACE THOUGH!**

**Thanks!**  
~~I am the Detective, Tribute, Divergent, Minecrafter, Warrior, Wizard, Hobbit, Demigod of Gallifrey!~~


	25. Stolen Earth

-Author's Note-

**There will be weird POVs in this chapter and the next one, because I need other opinions like in the episode itself!**

This is my take on the episode _Stolen Earth_! _Stolen Earth_and _Journey's End_ are two of my favorite Doctor Who episodes, so I am happy to be putting them into my story!

**I already explained how I will not be reciting the episode word for word in the important note, so if you haven't read it yet, go back and read it!**

**Rose's POV:**

I wake the next morning with a start. The Doctor is shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I sit up quickly.

The Doctor wears a worried expression. "The Earth is gone." Is all he says.

I jump up and grab my robe before following the Doctor into the control room where Jack and a very tired Martha and Donna stand in front of the doors.

I dart over to where the others are standing, and see firsthand that the Earth is indeed missing.

"Are you sure we're where the Earth is supposed to be?" Donna looks at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

"We are stationary, we haven't moved, the Earth is gone. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." The Doctor says quietly, not just apologizing to Donna but to all of us.

"Can't you find it?" Martha asks.

"There's no trace. That is fearsome technology, that is." The Doctor says in awe.

"There's one thing I can think of to do." The Doctor says softly, but his voice grows more intense with the next like. "I am taking you all to see The Shadow Proclamation!"

**Jackie's POV (For These Chapter's Only! I need a POV on Earth! These will be short!):**

I look up, with Sadie crying next to me. 26 planets have just appeared in the sky with no explanation, and Rose won't answer her phone!

"Mommy, what's going on?!" Sadie cries next to me.

"Come on sweetheart, we are going to Torchwood."

**Doctor's POV:**

I run around the console, flying the TARDIS to the Shadow Proclamation. When we land everyone looks to me for instruction, and to be quite honest I have no idea what to do. I'm just trying to give them some hope.

"Come on, let's go meet the neighbors." I try to sound upbeat but fail miserably.

We walk out the doors and are met with Judoon reprimanding us, "Too joo froo too loo hoo moo joo!"

I reply with a simple answer of "Too coo roo too moo joo loo soo foo." They lay down their arms. "Mahoo."

After that they lead us into the main room where one of the leaders tells me that I shouldn't exist because the Timelords were wiped out...blah blah blah.

"I've come to report a stolen planet." I say finally.

"Then you are not as wise as the legends would say." She replies, "This is far bigger than you can imagine, 24 planets have been stolen! The universe is in outrage Doctor!"

"Did you say 24 planets?" I run over to the computer where the lady is standing.

"Is Pyrovillia one of the 24?" Donna asks.

"Pyrovillia is cold case." One of the Judoon answers.

I begin listing off the planets that I see on the screen to myself, "Women Wept, Shallacatop, Clom...Clom's gone?! Who would want Clom?!" I pause for a moment before continuing. "Let's put this is 3D, shall we?"

I press a few buttons and 3D models of the planets appear in the air in front of me. "Alright, now add Pyrovillia...oh and Adipose 3...what else?!" I look at Rose and I remember our trip to Midnight. "Oh! And The Lost Moon of Poosh!" I add the two planets and the moon into the equation.

The planets rearrange themselves, with everyone looking in awe. "What did you do Doctor?!" The lady asks.

"Nothing, they rearranged themselves into the optimum power source. These planets are like an engine, but what is it powering." I reply.

**-Later-**

Everyone goes off to do something while I work, but after a while it comes down to one question: Where have these planets gone?!

"Donna?" I call her because she was one of the last ones on Earth. "Was there anything weird going on before you left to come with us?"

"How should I know?! Sorry, no." She says.

"Okay thanks anyway."

"Well there was the bees disappearing." She says after a moment.

"The bees disappearing...the bees disappearing...THE BEES DISAPPERARING!" I run back to the computer.

"What's important about that?" The lady asks.

"On Earth we have these insects, they started disappearing, and we thought it was pollution or global warming." Donna explains.

"Or they were going back to their home planet." I say.

"Are you telling me that bees are aliens?!" Donna asks.

"Don't be daft, not all of them! But when they leave they leave a trail. A trail so small that you have to be looking for it to find it. And look! There it is!" I shout.

**Harriet Jones's (Former Prime Minister) POV:**

With the Subwave Network open, I have been able to use it to communicate with other people who know the Doctor, but we are yet to get in touch with the Doctor himself. We are opening the Subwave Network and using the Rift to call the Doctor back to Earth to help us with the enemy at hand; the Daleks.

Sarah Jane sends me the number and I lock on, calling the Doctor. When I know the Daleks have found me I transfer the Subwave Network to Torchwood so that the Daleks can't get it and use it against us.

The Daleks blast through the wall and I get up and walk to them, "Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister." I hold up my old card.

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" They reply arrogantly.

"You know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall." I say before straitening as the Daleks shoot.

**Doctor's POV:**

The others get into the TARDIS, and I run toward it myself before I hear the sound of someone readying a gun behind me. I turn and she the lady with about five Judoon around her. "I'm afraid I will have to confiscate your teleportation."

"What?! Why?!" I'm completely confused.

"Because Doctor, whoever has taken those planets has hostile intentions! They have declared war on us Doctor, and you will lead us into battle!"

I think about this for a moment before responding, "Alright, just let me go and...get the key.

I dart into the TARDIS, door closing behind me. I toss my trench coat over one of the support beams and run to the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons. As we take off I can hear the lady's voice outside, yelling my name, but I have no intention of stopping.

I follow the trail until it stops dead. When I look at the monitor, we are not on earth, but at one of the places I fear most...The Medusa Cascade.

"Where are we?" Martha asks.

I take a deep breath before replying. "I've only been here once, I was just a kid...90 years old. The Medusa Cascade."

"My walls were programmed to show that only yesterday." Rose pipes from the other side of the console.

"That's nice, but where's the earth?" Donna asks. "My mum and granddad are on Earth, are they okay?" Donna's question is followed by my silence because I just don't know. "Doctor, they're okay right." I look at her with sad eyes, and I know Rose knows there's nothing I can do. "Come on, you can't do this now! You always know what to do! You can't give up now!" Donna's on the verge of tears now and Rose comes to her aid, but there's nothing I can do to help.

We've only been standing there a moment when my mobile starts to ring. "PHONE!" All of us yell.

I answer it, but I quickly realize that it's a trail for us to follow not a call.

"It's a signal! Locking on!" I hold my stethoscope to my phone, using both my hands, and one of my feet to fly the TARDIS, with Rose helping me on the other side of the console.

Finally the TARDIS engines wheeze to a halt. When they do I get a subwave connection on the monitor. I see Donna's mum and granddad, Jackie, Pete, and Sadie, Martha's mum, plus Sarah Jane Smith.

We talk for a few moments and they tell us it's the Daleks before an incoming signal interrupts us. On the screen now is none other than Davros.

After he threatens me multiple times I reply, "After all these years I have only one thing I want to say to you...BYE!" I click off the subwave network and fly the TARDIS down to the Earth.

When we land we walk out of the TARDIS. When I get out I barely have time to hear the cry of "EXTRMINATE" before a Dalek shot runs me through.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: JOURNEY'S END!**

Thank you all for reading!

I hope I'm staying close enough to the story for you!


	26. Important Note Again

I know you are probably mad that his is not an update, but there are some things you all need to know before I update!  
As you all know the next chapter will be based off of the episode _Journey's End!_  
I will keep the basic plot line of the Daleks, The Stolen Earth, and the reality bomb!  
But thanks to some good ideas from **doctorwho1336**the story will not be very close to the episode. Hopefully you all will like it!


End file.
